Solo si alguien piensa en uno, uno existe
by Poveglia2944
Summary: Sin saber como defenderse y decidía a encontrarse con su hermano Zoe hará lo posible por aprender a vivir en el apocalipsis ayudada por un hombre tosco y de mal carácter. Eres cobarde Dixon- Como se atrevía a llamarme cobarde esta niña.- No te atreves a amar, pero déjame decirte algo "amar es saltar de un trampolín desconociendo que hay debajo", y yo ya salte por ti.
1. Rumbo a Atlanta

Rumbo a Atlanta

ZOE

Hace 6 meses que me vine de viaje con mi hermano a los estados unidos, nuestra última parada había sido Columbia, en Carolina del Sur. Fue ahí donde estábamos cuando se desato el fin del mundo, eso que uno en el fondo de su corazón desea que pase, si, algunos somos un poco enfermos. Nuestro plan inicial era volver a nuestro país, siempre hemos sido un poco optimistas. Para eso íbamos a irnos por la 26 hasta Pickens que quedaba en los límites norte del estado, luego de atravesar Georgia seguiríamos nuestra ruta por, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas para llegar finalmente a México, atravesar toda Centroamérica, Sudamérica hasta llegar a Chile, todo esto en una gran nómade, que consumía más bencina que un buque Ruso. Como era de esperar nuestro plan se estropeo en nuestro primer centro de parada, me separe de mi hermano después de que fuéramos en una excursión por gas para nuestro carro.

-Zoe escúchame yo iré a la bomba, tu busca por las casa cercanas comida, armas, ropa, agua y esa mierda que uno recolecta en los juegos- Mi hermano no era la gran cosa, hombre promedio de unos 1.70 mt, delgado y como todo citadino, un inutil, pero era hombre y yo mujer, así que el se sacrificaría por el bien de la humanidad.

\- Ok, pero tu llévate el bate.- Me miro con una ceja alzada pero de igual manera tomo el "arma" y se encamino con bidón en mano en busca de combustible, jamás creí que esa sería la última vez que vería a mi hermano.

En mi super excursión, en la cual solo entre a una casa, me hice con una mochila de camping pequeña, la cual llene de latas de comida, 2 botellas de agua y un hacha. No me atreví a entrar a otras casas porque escuchaba los tetricos gemidos de los zombies en su interior, y no tenía intenciones de morir devorada, no aún. A los 20 minutos volví al auto, pero no vi a mi hermano, decidí esperar unos 20 minutos más cuando fui en su búsqueda. Al llegar a la bomba, encontré el bidón vacío al lado de las pistolas donde había un cartel que decía "Vacío".

-Dónde está?, DAVID!.- Si estúpidamente me atreví a gritar, algo peligroso y estúpido en estos días, pero uno hace cosas estúpidas por amor. Volví a gritar unas 10 veces más mientras da vueltas por la bencinera, lo perdí, era en lo único que pensé, miro hacia atrás y veo que se acercan zombies, tal vez unos 6, decidí volver al auto y recorrer la ciudad buscándolo, tocando la bocina y gritando, lo único que conseguí fue aumentar el número de muertos que me seguían, pero no me importaba, necesitaba encontrarlo, sabía que no estaba herido, no había sangre alrededor de la bencinera, pero ya me estaba preocupando, los zombies no eran el único peligro.

Después de un día dando vueltas por la ciudad, decidí seguir con el plan que nos pusimos si nos separábamos, el cual consistía en seguir con nuestro plan de volver a nuestro hogar, si hacíamos eso tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me estacione en los límites de Pickens, cerca de un sendero y abrí mi mapa con nuestra ruta, mi siguiente parada seria Blairsville, un pequeño pueblo de Georgia, luego debía seguir avanzando por pequeños pueblos evitando la capital, Atlanta hasta llegar a Alabama. Cerré el mapa, mire mi reloj eran las 3 de la tarde, si todo iba bien, estaría antes del anochecer en Blairsville. Y así fue, llegue a Blairsville cuando el ocaso estaba en todo su esplendor, por suerte la bencinera del pueblo aún tenía gas, llene el tanque y me inserte en los bosques que rodeaban al pueblo, y decidí dormir un rato, rogando a Dios que nadie me viera a excepción de mi hermano.

A la mañana recorrí un poco el pueblo y me encontré con unas armas, dos pistolas con una caja de municiones, unos cuchillos de caza y un arco. Decidí seguir mi camino hacia Calhoun, lo que no me tomaría más de 2 horas. No llevaba más de 30 minutos manejando cuando vi un mensaje en un cartel de la carretera.

"ZOE VE A ATLANTA. D.C"

Lo sabía el hijo de puta vivía, pero porque fue a Atlanta, sabíamos que según el gobierno había un supuesto campo de refugiados, pero cuando vives en un país como el nuestro sabes no hacerle caso a los políticos, pero no importa como dije uno hace cosas estúpidas por su gente, así que cambie mi rumbo y me dirigí a Atlanta, deseosa de encontrar a mi hermano antes de llegar a esta o esperando que ese campo existiese.

Al fin, ya estaba por llegar y todo se veía bien por alrededor, hasta que iba por la 75 cuando vi otro cartel, "PELIGRO ATLANTA". Lo sabía, me detuve y golpee con fuerza el manubrio. Me baje del auto y mire alrededor en busca de alguna señal de David indicandome su nuevo rumbo, me daba miedo acercarme a Atlanta, no sobreviviría a una manada de zombies.

\- Maldición, donde estás?, porque no seguiste con el puto plan?- Estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho, mucho miedo, no quería morir, pero menos quería dejar morir a mi hermano.

-Auxilio!- Una voz de hombre surgió de la nada sacándome de mi trance.

-David?- Tome mi mochila y el hacha y corrí tras la voz que venia del bosque. De repente, siento un fuerte golpe en la cara y todo oscuro, me tomo un segundo recuperar un poco la conciencia.

-Lo siento linda, pero necesitamos el auto, para que veas que somos buenos dejaremos que te quedes con tu hacha. Suerte niña.

\- Hijo de la grandísima mierda- Logre levantarme con dificultad solo para ver cómo un grupo de 4 personas se llevaban mi auto.- Genial.

Tome mis cosas que amablemente esos hombres me dejaron y decidí seguir mi camino a Atlanta, pasase lo que pasese no llegaría a ningún lado sola, por lo menos sabía que alguien me esperaba en la ciudad. Camine unos 2 kilómetros cuando vi una camioneta celeste con blanco estacionada, mire a los alrededores y no vi a nadie, me acerque y vi que adentro había un rifle, me subí y me di cuenta que era mecánica, solo he manejado automáticas.

\- okey, puedo hacerlo, solo piso el embriague y paso cambios, mientras no tenga que estacionarla todo bien.

-Primero necesitas las llaves estúpida- Miro por la ventana y veo como un hombre tosco me apunta con una ballesta, tuve miedo, solo pensar que moriria atravesada por una flecha me revolvió el estomago.- Bájate de mí camioneta de una puta vez.

\- Vale tranquilo, no hay problema, puedo caminar. – Baje del auto con las manos en alto y la mirada del hombre fija en mí cuando me percato de que este no esta solo.

\- Vaya hermanito, parece que estamos ante una puta ladrona emigrante- Para rematar mi suerte 2 racistas en mi camino. El segundo hombre era mayor que el anterior y tenía una cara de pocos amigos que te la encargo.

\- Oye de veras lo siento, pero entiende en la situación que estamos cualquiera toma un auto abandonado en la carretera- Estaba acorralada contra la ballesta y la camioneta.

\- Si en situaciones como estas uno mata si le intentan robarle niña- El hombre mayor decía esto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

\- Dixons me escuchan, todo bien?- Sonó una voz que vino desde una radio que el hombre tenía en su pantalón.

\- Todo bien, solo nos topamos con una niña ladronzuela.

\- Esta sola?- Ahora era la voz de una mujer la que sonaba a traves del radio- Si- respondió el menor de los hermanos. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, cuando sonó la voz de otro hombre.- Tráiganla

-Estas demente viejo, no oíste la parte de ladronzuela?

\- Si, y también hoy la parte de "niña", tal vez solo tiene miedo o hambre, tráiganla.

\- Vete al diablo viejo.- Le contesto el hermano mayor y apago la radio- Ahora niña danos un motivo para llevarte a nuestro campamento y no matarte en este instante- Me lo pensé, tal vez mi hermano este ahí, que les podía ofrecer, fue ahí cuando recordé que las pistolas las tenía en mi mochila.

-Tengo 1 pistola con una caja de 15 municiones, son suyas si me llevan a su campamento.

-Trato hecho niña, súbela Daryl.


	2. Amistades por beneficio

DARYL

Habíamos decidido echar un vistazo a los alrededores antes de volver al campamento con la nueva integrante. Durante el trayecto la estuve mirando de reojo, miraba así al frente con su hacha entre las piernas y afirmaba firmemente su mochila, con una pizca de preocupación en su rostro, pero no la culpo, una jovencita en un auto con dos paletos asusta a cualquiera.

\- Para aquí Darlyana veo unos autos ahí- Salí de la carretera para adentrarme un poco a un sendero, donde efectivamente había 3 autos con 2 Caminantes alrededor. Mi hermano se baja y acaba rápidamente con ellos. Miro nuevamente a la muchacha que no se había ni inmutado.

\- Oye baja, deja el hacha arriba y ponte delante del auto.- Le ordene antes de bajar, no hizo ni un problema dejo el arma y bajo.

-Vaya creo que hayamos un mina de oro, mira hermanito encontré cigarrillos, y un pack de cervezas.- Merle toma las cosas y las sube a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para taparlas con un paño.- Ya niña ven acá y pásame esa mochila- Ella no se movió.

-Te pasare el arma cuando lleguemos.- respondió rápidamente acercando más la mochila a su cuerpo.

-Solo pásamela y nos evitaremos problemas.- No se movió, me acerque a ella y se la quite, se la tire a Merle, quien la reviso.- Ladrona y mentirosa, la perra tiene 2 pistolas y más de 15 balas, un pisco, un mapa, comida y 3 cuchillos.

\- Nunca dije que solo tenía un arma, solo dije que les daría una- Tenía carácter la muy zorra.

\- Bueno ahora nos darás ambas, todas las balas, el pisco y … te dejare quedarte con lo otro muñeca. Algún problema?- La muchacha rió

\- La verdad si, te cambio el pisco por los dos cuchillos.

\- JAJA, me acabas de agradar chica, cómo te llamas?

\- Zoe Costa y no soy tan niña como piensas.- Le respondió mientras lo miraba… seductoramente?, que mierda le pasaba a esa mujer.

\- Esta bien latinita, acepto tu oferta si compartes el trago con nosotros.

\- No hay problema Merle.- Merle la mira y le sonríe.

Algo andaba mal, primero en el auto era tímida y sumisa, ahora se atrevía a negociar y coquetear con Merle, definitivamente esa muchacha algo tramaba, no era normal que alguien interactuara de esa forma con Merle sin algún motivo de peso mayor.

\- Daryl mueve tu culo nos vamos.

El camino hacía al campamento fue mundano y aburrido, nadie dijo nada. Cuando llegamos al campamento Shane y el resto se nos acercó. Aparque el carro y Merle bajo tomando del brazo a Zoe.

\- Dixon- Saludo Shane a Merle.- Todo bien?, ella es la "pequeña ladronzuela"- Merle no respondió nada solo le dijo a Zoe- Recuerda nuestro trato muñeca- y se alejó del grupo

Baje las cosas que habíamos encontrados y camine tras Merle hacia nuestra tienda, dejando a la nueva con el resto de la gente.

* * *

ZOE

Vi como los hermanos se alejaron dejandome con un montón de gente desconocida, así que decidí hablar.

-Hola, si yo soy la pequeña ladronzuela, lamento eso, pero recién me habían robado mi auto y creí que la camioneta estaba abandonada, por cierto soy Zoe- El hombre frente a mí era alto, blanco y fornido.

\- Hola Zoe soy Shane y no te preocupes, los Dixon suelen ser un poco exagerados- Mientras me hablaba se fueron acercando más personas, entre ellas una mujer delgada con un niño.- Hola soy Lori y él es mi hijo Carl, bienvenida, debes estar agotada, se te ofrece algo.

\- De hecho sí, estoy buscando a alguien, por su casualidad entre su gente no se hallara David Costa?.- Lori me miro con lastima y me sonrió timidamente

\- No cariño, donde lo perdiste?

\- En Carolina del sur, pero cuando estuve en Blairsville me dejo un mensaje de que venía a Atlanta y bueno como saben algo salía mal en la ciudad.

\- Lo siento, pero Atlanta cayó hace como un mes, tal vez tu hermano alcanzo a huir, pero no te recomiendo que te arriesgues a entrar a la ciudad, y no te preocupes puedes quedarte con nosotros, no es necesario que estés solas- Esta gente era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

\- Shane gracias por la oferta, pero no me quedare, iré a buscarlo- No podía perder más tiempo, si mi hermano estaba en problemas, debía ayudarlo, o en su defecto, meterme en problemas con él.

\- No lo entiendes estuve hace unos días en la ciudad y está perdida, está lleno de caminantes.- Quien hablaba era un muchacho japonés o chino.

\- Él es Gleen y tiene razón, la ciudad está perdida, se lo difícil que es abandonar gente, pero te aseguro que nadie quiere ver morir a su familia por buscarlos o tu quisieras que tu hermano arriesgara su vida por ti? A demás estando sola eres blanco fácil- Lo último me lo pensé, el hombre tenía razón, si me quedaba con esta gente podría usarlos como carne de cañón frente a una horda, además el tal Gleen debe ir seguido a la ciudad, a la próxima los acompañare.

\- Tienes razón, me quedare durante un tiempo, gracias.

\- Perfecto yo te presentare al resto del grupo, acompáñame cariño.- Lori me tomo del brazo y me alejo de los 2 hombres.

Había sido un largo día, ya los conocía a todos, pero claramente recordaba menos de 10 nombres, estaban todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata compartiendo una improvisada cena con latas de comida. Estábamos todos tranquilamente cenando cuando escucho que Lori le dice a su hijo "pregúntale tú" mientras ambos me miraban

\- Que hice?- le pregunto con una sonrisa al niño  
\- Que significa tu tatuaje en tu brazo.- Mire mi brazo izquierdo donde tenía tatuado un lobo aullando.- La verdad nada, solo es un lobo.  
\- Y el gato, es solo un gato?- Me pregunto Sophia, otra niña del grupo que veía mi brazo derecho.- Sip son mis animales favoritos.-  
\- Y ese número en tu muñeca.- Pregunto Amy- Ese es el tatuaje de mi… mmm pandilla podría ser.  
\- Eras de una pandilla? , Como se llamaban.- Me pregunto Shane  
\- Los forty-four, por eso el número 44, pero dudo que nos conozca Sr sheriff, no somos de este país- Le dije, me miro con asombro preguntándose como supe que era sheriff.- Tu carácter protector y autoritario te delata-. Le dije sonriendo.

Siguieron interrogándome un poco sobre mi vida, mentí sobre un par de cosas y otras simplemente las omití. Cuando finalmente me quise retirar Lori se me acerco y me pregunto si tenía donde dormir a lo que le mentí diciendo que sí, el clima era caluroso, por lo cual no me molestaría dormir a la interperie.

Cuatro días han pasado desde que llegue a este campamento, desde de mi llegada comencé a juntar información del grupo, fue así como me entere de que Ed Peletier, golpeaba a su Esposa Carol y posiblemente a su hija Sophia, así que no me entrometería en esa familia. Amy y Andrea eran hermanas, Gleen resulto ser Coreano, Dale era el dueño de la autocaravana que le estaba echando el ojo, había una familia de mexicanos llamados Los Morales, Jim era mecánico, T-Dog era un afroamericano bonachón, Jacquie que era la mujer que siempre se ofrecía a lavar con migo y finalmente estaban los hermanos Dixon que todos me recomendaban no acercarme a ellos, pero entre toda la gente del campamento yo veía el potencial de esos dos frente al apocalipsis, ambos sabían cazar muy bien, por lo tanto sabían sobrevivir al aire libre, fue por esto que decidí acercarme a ellos, y esa noche lo haría.

Mi súper plan de hacer amistad fue arruinado por Gleen que me dijo que estaba harto de verme dormir en el suelo sin nada con que taparme, por lo cual me ofreció conseguirme donde dormir, no me dejo responder cuando se alejó. No paso ni una hora cuando Lori llego cabreada a mi árbol.

\- - No mientas diciendo que no me viste en 4 días dormir en el árbol.- respondí rápidamente.

\- - Claro que te vi, pero creí que solo pensabas y después te ibas a dormir al auto de los Dixon.

\- - Por qué diablos dormiría en el auto de ellos?

\- - Pues porque Daryl me dijo que dormías ahí, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que era tu cómplice- Le sonríe- Ven párate, dormirás con migo y con Carl.

\- - Ok mamá

Ya llevaba 2 día durmiendo con Lori, cuando decidí quedarme un rato más despierta. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, que haría con David, no podía simplemente abandonarlo, pero tenía que ser sincera, me pierdo hasta en el metro, si bien hice un viaje largo desde que quede sola, seguí la ruta de mi hermano y los carteles de la carretera y no se me presento ni un problema, y los hombres que me robaron la verdad que fueron amables solo robándome, pero era una completa inútil en el ámbito de proteger, si no me mataba un zombie o un ladro violador desesperado moriría de hambre o sed. Luego de unos 40 minutos de reflexión me puse de pie y cuando di la vuelta me topé con Daryl.

\- - _Conche tu madre-_ grite mientras saltaba para atrás.

\- - Tienes 3 segundos para traducir tu maldito comentario- me dijo con enojo el paleto.

\- - No sé cómo traducirlo, tal vez sea hijo de perra, lo siento me asustaste.- Me excuse.

\- - Da igual, que hacías, te tomabas sola el trago que le debes a Merle-

\- - Mierda lo había olvidado, si quiere hoy se lo pago

\- - No, dijo que lo guardaras para el invierno. Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Eso me pillo por sorpresa, pero igual le asentí.- Que quieres de Merle?- Decidí no mentirle

\- - Quiero tenerlos de mi lado, soy inútil pero no tonta, sé que ustedes son capaces de sobrevivir a este mundo, es por eso que quiero hacerme de la confianza de tu hermano para que me enseñe a sobrevivir.-hubo un largo silencio, creí que me insultaría o me mandaría a la mierda, pero en su lugar sonrió, o algo así y me hablo mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- - Mañana temprano te enseñare a ocupar esa hacha, no sabes ni tomarla, ahora ve a acostarte niña- y sin más se alejo

Que mierda fue eso, lo logre sin hacer nada, pero no me iba a detener a pedirle explicaciones, necesitaba estar lista para ir a buscar a mi hermano.


	3. Somos leñadores

SOMOS LEÑADORES

ZOE

Después de mi charla nocturna con el menor de los Dixon dormí toda la noche de corrida, algo que no sucedía a diario, pero me desperté con la voz de Carl diciéndome que Shane me estaba pidiendo ayuda para ir por agua al embalse con Gleen y Amy. Me levante rápidamente y salí de la tienda, me encontré con Shane y le dije que me diera unos minutos, que tenía que hablar algo con Daryl y lo acompañaría. Me encamine hacia la tienda de este y lo encontré sentado en una roca afilando su cuchillo.

\- Si hubiera sabido que tu descripción de temprano era a medio día te hubiera dicho que pasáramos de largo.- no levanto la vista de su labor.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo despertador, y si, normalmente esto es temprano para mí. Pero puede ser a la hora que quieras, menos ahora porque me pidieron ayuda con algo.

\- Olvídalo no estoy para tus pendejadas.

\- O vamos, prometo ayudarte con alguna de tus labores, por favor, de veras necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Sabes cazar?

\- Emm No

\- Sabes despellejar animales?

\- No

\- Seguir un rastro?

\- Si es muy notorio, sí.- Alzo su vista y me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Entonces no necesito tu ayuda.

\- O vamos, hago lo que quieras.

\- Guau eso sí que sonó insinuante hermanito, yo que tú le pido una buena follada de inmediato.- Merle salió de su tienda con una cerveza en mano y tomo asiento en otra roca.

\- Bueno hago lo que quieras que no incluya algo sexual. Hola Merle.

\- Lava nuestra ropa- respondió Merle, lo mire con cara de enojo.

\- No le lave ni la ropa a mi padre y se las voy a lavar a ustedes.- Yo no soy nana de nadie, pero era poco comparado con lo que ellos me enseñarían

\- Lávala y Daryl y yo te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos.

\- No me metas en tus tratos Merle.

\- Trato hecho, lavo su estúpida ropa.- Daryl refunfuño enojado y se fue, Merle me miro y me dijo

\- Después del almuerzo aquí muñeca, aprenderás a ser una asesina con tu hachita.

Me despedí de Merle y fui en busca de Shane para ir por el agua. Estaba apoyado en un Jeep verde oscuro, le alce la mano a modo de saludo y me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Creí que Amy y Gleen nos acompañarían.

\- Están ocupados, iremos los dos solos.

El camino hasta el embalse no era muy largo, por lo cual el silencio no fue tan eterno, nos bajamos del jeep con unos bidones y los fuimos llenando, estábamos en eso cuando Shane decidió romper el hielo.

\- Pudiste hablar con Daryl.- recalco la palabra "hablar" con un tono molesto.

\- Si, con él y Merle.- Termine de llenar el bidón, lo subí al jeep y baje uno vació para llenarlo.

\- Y… de que hablaban?.- Alce la vista y lo vi apoyado en el parachoque del auto, le sonreí y seguí llenando.- Zoe no quiero parecer sobre protector, pero ten cuidado con ellos.-

\- Mira Shane, me agradas y mucho, se nota que sabes cómo funciona esto, sabes lo que se necesita para sobrevivir en este mundo y claramente yo no tengo esos atributos, y tengo un hermano que encontrar, así que en estas circunstancias soy capaz de venderle mi alma al puto diablo.

\- Ósea que tu plan es seducir a los Dixon para que te protejan mientras buscas a tu hermano. –Me miro con desprecio

\- Qué?, NO!- Comencé a reír- Típico en mí siempre me expreso mal, fui a pedirles que me enseñaran a ocupar armas, seguir rastros y cazar- Shane miro hacia el suelo y me pidió disculpas.

\- De hecho, Lori me comento que eras instructor de armas, te molestaría enseñarme a disparar?-Comenzó a reír.

\- Por desgracia no sobran las balas, pero apenas pueda te enseñare. Ya apúrate que tengo hambre.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegamos con las botellas de agua, T-Dog y 2 hombres más nos ayudaron a descargar. Nos reunimos con el resto del grupo para almorzar, donde como siempre no estaban mis hermanos favoritos. Termine mi comida, lave los platos junto con Jacquie y luego me excuse para ir en busca de Merle, no sin antes ir en busca de mi hacha. Antes de llegar a la tiende de esté, escuche como me llamaba desde el bosque.

\- Hey muñeca, aquí estoy, ven – Fui donde estaba y lo seguí mientras se internaba en el bosque, caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño valle en medio del bosque.- Okey latrina estas lista.- Admito que la situación era complicada, nadie nos veía, pero estoy segura que si gritaba alguien me escucharía, así que le asentí. – Bien, la primera mierda que debes saber es que cuando la ocupes- apunto a mi hacha- es que el filo va contra tu objetivo y no contra ti.- Estúpido, lo mire con sarcasmo pero lo deje continuar.- Listo, ahora tómala como si fueras a cortar madera- Tome el hacha con mi mano derecha cerca de la cabeza y la izquierda en unos centímetros sobre la uña del hacha y la alce hasta que mi mano diestra quedo a la altura de mi cabeza.- Bien, ahora para cortar la tienes que ladear un poco, nunca llegues y pegues hacia abajo.- Eso hice.- Fabuloso ahora corta ese tronco y no vuelvas hasta que termines.- Mire hacia donde apunto y vi un tronco caído con un grosor importante. Merle se alejó y yo comencé con mi labor.

DARYL

Estúpido Merle, quien se creía que era, porque diablos acepto la propuesta de la niña, no quería ayudarle, era débil, le ofrecí ayuda y prefirió seguir durmiendo que le den no me interesa estar como perro detrás de ella. Por cierto, hace rato que no la veía, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y no la veía desde que volvió de su excursión con Shane. Pase disimuladamente por la tienda de Lori y no la vi, tampoco estaba dentro del RV del anciano, no estaba en la fogata ni preparando la cena, me resigne y fui a mi tienda, encontré a Merle amontonando ropa en un rincón.

\- Qué diablos haces?

\- Separando la ropa que la mocosa va a lavar.- Eso me recordó a que Merle dijo que le enseñaría la primera cosa a Zoe. Tal vez el supiera donde estaba

\- Y donde esta?

\- Y yo que sé, no soy su puta niñera, tal vez en el bosque cortando leña- Comenzó a reír.- Le dije a la muy tonta que corta un tronco con su porquería de hacha, tendrá suerte si logra cortar un trozo, Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Merle siguió riendo mientras yo me alejaba de la tienda, maldito desgraciado, sabía perfectamente que a esa porquería de hacha le faltaba filo, maldita niña, como podía ser tan estúpida y confiar en alguien como mi hermano, cualquiera que nos viera unos segundos sabría que somos uno desgraciados, pero éramos ambos unos hijos de puta?, obvio que sí, entonces porque ahora me dirigía a buscarla, porque deseaba ayudar, sería lastima?, si de seguro es eso. Estuve caminando unos 10 minutos cuando al fin la encontré, estaba justo por detrás de ella y por primera vez en un mes me di cuenta que tenía pedazo de culo, sus tetas eran pequeñas, pero mierda que ese culo lo compensaba, el movimiento que hacía para intentar cortar el tronco no ayudaba a disminuir el calor que inconscientemente me comenzó invadir. Decidí mirar para otro lado y acercarme lenta y silenciosamente hacia ella.

\- Si logras cortar un trozo depongo el trato de lavar la ropa.- Dio un brinco y se volteó rápidamente con el hacha en mano. Maldición retiro lo dicho de que sus tetas eran pequeñas, eran del porte preciso y las gotas de sudor que se infiltraban por su cuerpo les daban un aire sensual más de lo necesario para esta situación.

\- No puedes anunciarte antes de hablar, algún día se me va a parar el corazón, pero ya corte un trozo, no quieres deponer el trato?.- Mire hacia donde apuntaba y si, efectivamente había logrado cortar un pedazo, pero no era más grande que un ladrillo. Le devolví la mirada con el ceño fruncido, me miro y me sonrío a modo de disculpa.- Era más difícil de lo que pensé.

\- Si, y es el doble de difícil si no está afilada, hace cuanto estas aquí?

\- Uff hace rato, como iba a saber que no tenía filo?, de seguro Merle no me dijo porque pensó que me daría cuenta- Era definitivo, era idiota.- Y… como se le saca filo?.

La mire nuevamente y ella solo me pudo responder que solo ha afilado cuchillos de cocina. Resople, le quite el hacha y corte un pequeño trozo de madera, al cual después afile para formar una estaca, la enterré en la tierra, y puse el hacha en perpendicular a esta.

\- El hacha la encontraste sola o con una funda?- No me respondió, pero me acerco la funda, la abrí y como supuse dentro estaba la lima.- acércate, la mejor manera es hacer una estaca, la entierras firmemente en la tierra, verticalmente, apoyas el hacha perpendicular y con la lima la vas limando siguiendo el contorno del filo, después tomas esta piedra que viene en la bolsa, y la haces girar sobre el filo en forma circular.- Comencé a hacer el movimiento bajo la mirada atenta de ella.- Toma sigue tú.

Después de que terminara de afilar le mostré como cortar el tronco para luego entregarle el arma. Estaba en eso cuando la sentí quejarse, la mire y me di cuenta de que el mango del hacha tenía rastros de sangre.

\- Dejémoslo hasta aquí, ya te rompiste las manos y de seguro que ya nos perdimos la cena.

\- Claro, solo deja que me limpie y vende- Se acercó a su mochila y se lavó las manos con agua, para después venderse.- Listo mr. Dixon, volvamos

Caminamos en silencio hasta el campamento, cuando llegamos me dio las gracias y se dirigió a su tienda, la seguí mirando por un rato.

\- Ese culo es alucinante no?- Merle- Ya te la estrenaste hermanito, ese culito debe estar virgen y apretado.- No me moleste ni en mirarlo ni en contestarle, en cambio me encamine hacía mi carpa y me tire a la cama, estaba agotado, por lo cual no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando caí dormido, total hoy no me tocaba vigilar.

Zoe

Definitivamente no esperaba que mi día terminara sentada a las afueras de la tienda de los Dixons bebiendo y riendo con Merle, pero henos aquí, y mierda que se sentía bien, echaba de menos embriagarme hasta borrarme y terminar inconsciente en el suelo. Si, estaba enojada con el muy hijo de puta por abandonarme en el bosque haciendo el ridículo, pero al fin y al cabo había aprendido algo y lo mejor es que termine junto a Daryl, que en los últimos días estuve espiando, maldición que estaba bueno, está bien, tal vez sea viejo para mí, pero en este nuevo mundo no había tiempo para prejuicios.

\- Y niña, como te fue con el árbol

\- Hijo de puta, casi muero intentado partirlo- reímos- y deja de decirme niña, solo son 25 años, eso no me hace niña.- Me intente poner de pie, pero calcule mal y me fui de hocico al suelo.

\- JAJAJA, estúpida ebria.-Debimos haber reído fuerte porque Daryl salió de su tienda y nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Que mierda hacen?

\- Venga hermanito toma con nosotros

\- Y que mierda quieren que tome si ya no quedad.-Me senté y mire la botella, estaba vacía, con razón estaba un poco mareada.

\- O rayos, maldita mujer te la tomaste toda.

\- No es cierto solo tome un poco. Maldición quería seguir tomando.- Merle se puso en pie, entro a la tienda y salió con una botella de… - Eso es un Everclear 190, de donde cresta lo sacaste?

\- Un viejo amigo lo trajo de Canadá, lista para morir niña?- Me sirvió en un vaso y le dio un largo trago a la botella.- O mierda, esto sí que es alcohol.- Había escuchado muchas historias de ese trago, una de las más fuertes bebidas alcohólicas, prohibida en casi toda Gringolandia. Acerque el vaso a mi boca.

\- Carajo, creo que me muero- Sí que era fuerte, pero eso no me impidió seguir con otro y otro y otro.

\- Zoe, me escuchas, Zoe- O mierda mi cabeza dolía y me costó enfocar

\- Daryl?

\- Maldición párate de una vez y vete a tu maldita tienda.

\- NO!, como voy a llegar a molestar, solo déjame aquí.- Tenía sueño y volví a tirarme al suelo.- Sentí como me levanto y me entro a su tienda, me tiro a la cama y luego lo vi salir.


	4. A un paso de Atlanta

A un paso de atlanta

Zoe

Había pasado hace un momento desde que me había embriagado con Merle, y las cosas mejoraron gratamente con los hermanos, también se ocupó perfectamente el hacha, tanto para hacer de leñador, como para matar, también aprendí a despellejar animales, lo cual fue así como asqueroso Pero morboso, entre otras cosas. Carol me contribuyo con una clase de curar heridas, resulta que vivir con un esposo golpeador te obligaba a curarte sola. Durante este mes, el cariño a Shane, y si bien de vez en cuando se comportan como un gilipollas, es bastante agradable, al igual que la creación de la obligación de vigilar como una madre, los niños no me agradan mucho pero los soportaba, sobre todo a los mexicanos, eran adorables. En los últimos días estuvimos planeando dos viajes, un grupo en Atlanta y otro en un cazar,

\- Okey, en dos days iremos a Atlanta, hasta ahora iran Gleen and T-Dog, si alguien más quiere apuntarme a las respuestas de Shane Me miro a los ojos.

\- Está claro que yo ire.

\- ¿Zoe es necesario ?, algunos de los chicos podrían preguntarle a su hermano o dejarle un cartel.- Lori insistía en convencerme de que no fuera, pero yo no quería perder la oportunidad de ir con Gleen, él era el único que conocía bien la ciudad.- Tendrás que encadenarme si no quieres que vaya.

\- Lori, déjala en paz, ella sabe defender y nos dijo desde el principio, ella iría a Atlanta. Recuerden si alguien más quiere ir avisen.- Shane se paró y le hizo señas a Lori y se fue. Yo hice lo mismo

Estaba en mi carpa revisando mis cosas, entre ellas la foto de mi hermano fumando. En ese registro que aún me quedaba yerba, era poco, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de fumar. Con mochila en mano me interne en el bosque cerca del lago y me preparo mi cigarro. Estaba fumando cuando hoy unos pasos, miro hacia atrás y lo veo a él.

\- Enserio crees que tu hermano siga en la ciudad.- Daryl se envió a mi lado y me quito el cigarro para darle una aspirada.

\- Tengo que intentarlo

\- Problema tuyo, Morales dijo: ¿Vosotros?

\- Claro que si. Terminemos esto y vamos.

-¿Puedes decirme que imgécil da vuelta el camión es este mundo sin tráfico? - El camión tenía la mitad de la cola colgando hacia el río, no era muy grande la distancia entre el puente y el agua, no más de 6 mt.

\- Olvidémoslo, como sacaremos las cosas si eso es lo que cae. - Gleen miraba el camión mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No mares, chinito, solo hay que entrar a uno, más vivo que yo.- Merle y los demás me miraron.

-Gleen es más flaco ...- Merle ignoro y siguió con los suyos.

Logramos abrir las puertas que se encuentran al costado del camión y para nuestra sorpresa no había nada, merentaré un gritón que había sido inútil, hasta que Andrea dijo que se puede ver unas cajas en la cola. Merle me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el camión.

\- Bien niña, entra y ve que tenemos

\- Estas locas, si me voy al fondo y esta mierda caera.

\- Puedo tener armas, así que entro. - Recibí un empujar.- Vamos, dejémoslo en paz, es muy peligroso, vamos.- Morales intento defenderme, pero Merle lofulmino con la mirada y lo empujo lejos.

\- Esta bien, lo hare, pero no me dejen caer.

\- Nunca, solo entra- Mire a Daryl, en el segundo momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Entre sin ni un problema y lentamente me empecé a acercar hacia las cajas, mientras que más me acercaba a sentir un olor nauseabundo, como a algo muerto. Me refiero, era obvio lo que era, y efectivamente era una cadera con la cabeza, volaba y un arma en la mano, me encamino hacia el cuerpo para retirar el arma cuando siento el ruido de unos gemidos, mierda, miro hacia mi izquierda y veo 3 caminantes.- Mierda, hay caminantes- "Escuche un poco de ahí ahora" - Tomar el arma más rápido que el pude, pero uno de esos hijos de mi vida. En ese mismo instante, vi como los cuatro hombres entraron al camión, provocando un desequilibrio en el camión, hicimos que todas las cosas me vinieran encima con los zombies, me escondí en las cosas mientras tenías un fuerte dolor en mi pierna.

-Estas bien?

-Mi pierna, esta atorada y me duele.- Entre ambos logramos mover el pedazo de metal, que no se dé el camino, me aplastaba, me ayudo a pararme mientras Morales me tomaba la mano para sacarme del camión.

Una vez fuera del camión me di cuenta que me costó apoyar el pie. Morales me envió en el suelo y fue a encarar a Merle sobre su plan pero este ignoro y tomo el arma que había sacado del camión y se encaminó de vuelta a la cámara. Lo seguimos.

-Esto decidió no ir a Atlanta- Me miraba con cara de regaño

-Por favor dentro de 3 días estará bien, por favor déjame to-me mire suplicando.

-lo siento Zoe, le dejaremos mensajes a tu hermano- sin más se paró y se fue.

Me quedé acostado con el resto del día, sin más información. Fue así como comenzó a caer la noche cuando recibí la visita de Amy.

-Zoe como te sientes?

\- Físicamente bien, emocionalmente como una mierda.

\- No te preocupes, piensa en lo que harías tu hermano en esta situación, seguro que esperás que tu pie sanara y luego te iría a buscar, tu solo descansa.- dejo una bandeja con comida ya me has respondido pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Qué haría David en mi lugar? ... Ir a buscarme aún que le faltara una pierna, ha sido una hija de puta, ir a la ciudad con la ayuda y encontrar a mi hermano.


	5. Adios y hola

ADIOS Y HOLA

ZOE

Había pasado un día desde el incidente con el camión y el equipo de Atlanta ya está hecho, irían Gleen, T-Dog, Andrea, Morales, Jaquie y para sorpresa y disgusto de todos Merle. El supuesto grupo de caza al final no sería más que una sola persona… Daryl Dixon, muchos se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo pero este se rehusó a llevar "estorbos".

Yo ya tenía planeado mi escape, la guardia el tocaba por tercera noche consecutiva a Shane, estaría cansado, por lo cual sería fácil evadirlo, pero aun así esperaría hasta el cambio de turno donde despreocupan el ala izquierda del campamento, donde estaba la carpa de los Dixons, no sería fácil pasar por ahí, pero lo lograría.

Toda la tarde estuve dándole vueltas al plan y sintiéndome molestamente culpable por abandonar a esta gente, pero ya no podía seguir esperando, ya me odiaba bastante por haber abandonado a mi hermano por un techo y comida, nunca debía haberme quedado, debí de seguir hacia Atlanta, tal vez ahora estaría con David camino a casa o tal vez convertida en zombie intentando devorarme a mi propio hermano. Deje de torturarme mentalmente y continué repasando mi plan, ya que no hay peor tiempo perdido que el perdido en añorar, esta noche desaparecería del campamento e iría en busca de mi hermano.

Justo esa noche a Carl le había costado quedarse dormido, había estado gran parte de la noche lloriqueando por su padre mientras Lori lo consolaba. Cuando por fin ambos se durmieron me escabullí en silencio. como predije gracias al cambio de guardias se descuido el ala izquierda del campamento, por lo cual no me costo escabullirme por detrás de las tiendas,iba todo bien hasta que...

Estúpida rama, todo iba bien en mi súper escape hasta que Daryl se asomó desde su tienda con ballesta en mano.

-Qué carajo crees que haces?- Me quedé inmóvil pensando una buena excusa.

-Voy al baño- Bajo el arma, me miró y apunto hacia mi hacha.

-Y necesitas tanta instrumentaría?. No seas ridícula Zoe, no llegarás ni a la carretera con ese tobillo, por qué no simplemente esperas a que el resto vuelva con noticias desde Atlanta.- Lo seguí mirando un rato, tenía cara de cansado, y maldición que tenía unos ojos bellos.

-Qué harías si fuera Merle, lo dejarías así nada más?

-Es diferente la situación, yo se valerme por mi mismo y jamás abandonaría a Merle, aún que se lo mereciera. Ahora vuelve a tu tienda.

\- Por qué te preocupas por mí?, para ustedes no somos más que mierda, y no creas que estaban solos cuando hablaban de su súper plan, se lo que harán, planean tomar el campamento.- Daryl me miro con una mezcla de asombro y odio, fue la primera vez que le tuve miedo.- te juro que si no me dejas ir pego el gritó y apenas llegue Shane, le digo todo sobre tu súper plan, y mientras ustedes me hacen de chivo expiatorio huyo de la escena, por mí que se maten entre ustedes.

-Mira la muy perra hermanito, te dije que tenía potencial.-Merle salió de la tienda mientras me apuntaba con un rifle- Mira niña, te propongo un trato, tu callas y te unes a nuestro motín y luego de hacernos con el lugar vamos a buscar al putito de tu hermano.

-No me subestimes, puedo ser inútil, pero no idiota, apenas puedan me abandonaran o me matarán, así que yo te propongo algo, déjenme ir y que le den por culo al campamento, hagan lo que quieran con él.

-Me parece justo niña, vete tras el idiota de tu hermano, pero si vuelves o mueres en la rueda o te nos unes. Suerte con llegar a la carretera.- Sin más que decir volvió a entrar a tienda.

Me di vuelta para mirar a Daryl- Adiós Dixon, suerte.- Me miro, refunfuño y siguió el camino de su hermano. Sin duda extrañaría a ese par, pero extrañaba más a mi hermano.

* * *

DARYL

El sol recién estaba saliendo cuando decidí levantarme para prepararme para iniciar mi casería. Me senté en la cama, me cambie mi camiseta por una sin mangas de un color grisáceo y tome mi ballesta, mi cuchillo de caza, mi mochila y salí de la tienda mientras Merle aún dormía.

Me disponía a insertarme en el bosque cuando veo que Lori sale de su tienda corriendo mirando a todos lados, hasta que me ve y se me acerca.

-Daryl, es Zoe, no está dejo una nota diciendo que se iba a Atlanta hay que ir a buscarla.- Maldita perra, como si no le bastara arruinar mi noche ahora arruina mi mañana.

-Déjenla en paz si la mal agradecida se quiere ir que se vaya, no soy su puta niñera.

-Pero creí que eran amigos, donde siempre estaban juntos.

-Pues creíste mal, me largo, me iré de casería estaré de vuelta en unos 3 días. Y si tanto te preocupa dile al muchacho chino que la busque en la ciudad- Me di la vuelta y me interne en lo más espeso del bosque.

El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto cuando divise huellas de ciervo, por lo profundo de la huella debió haber sido una hembra o un macho juvenil, seguí el rastro por unas tres horas cuando diviso otras huellas, las cuales para mi suerte eran de humano, una de las huellas era más honda que las otras, por lo tanto su dueño debe estar cojo. Me detuve un rato mientras sacaba una botella de agua de mi mochila, hacia un puto calor en Georgia en esta época, moje mi cabeza y me dispuse a guardar el agua cuando me percato que dentro hay también una botella de wisky, puto Merle. Me puse en pie y continúe mi rastro, en contra de las huellas de humano. No alcance ni a avanzar 500 mt cuando decidí cambiar de dirección. Niña de mierda, me las pagaría, le dije que no llegaría ni a la carretera con esa lesión, ahora arruinaría mi tarde.

Camine unos 3 kilómetros cuando la vi a lo lejos sentada de espaldas a mi envolviendo su tobillo en una venda, mientras más me acercaba la oía reclamar y refunfuñar sobre lo torpe que era y si que tenía razón, era torpe e impulsiva, una mala combinación para estos días.

-Sigues y seguirás siendo la mujer más estúpida y testarudo que conozco- Me miro con asombro- No te molestes en abrir tu boca diciendo algo, solo termina lo que estás haciendo y sígueme.

-Te dije que no volvería al campamento, no puedes obligarme.

-No he dicho que lo haremos, pero me acompañaras.

-Cómo quieres que te acompañe si no puedo caminar bien.

-Para cazar se camina lento, solo preocúpate de pisar donde yo piso. Ya apúrate que perdí casi medio día por ti.

Termino de vendar su pie y me siguió. No sé por qué le pedí que me siguiera, tenía razón, solo sería una molestia, metería más ruido del normal y me espantaría las presas, pero me daba lastima dejarla sola, no mentira, me daba algo más que lastima, sentía que era mi deber ayudarla y protegerla y era obvio porque sentía eso, maldición me gustaba esa niña. Si, tal vez fuera joven y era un chica de ciudad, cosa que siempre odie en una mujer, pero a diferencia del resto tenia huevos, se arriesgaba a jugar con fuego y si se quemaba, solo esperaba hasta sanar y seguía. Pero si bien sabía lo que sentía de que me servía, que haría le declararía mi amor y mataríamos zombies juntos hasta el amanecer, nunca he sido de esos hombres romántico y no lo sería ahora, a demás ella me ignoraría, quien querría a un paleto tosco, sucio y viejo como yo, solo unas rameras lo harían y no cuentan por que más encimas les pago para que me miren, patetico, he sido patético toda mi vida.

-Daryl… creo que estamos caminando en círculos- Pare en seco y mire a mi alrededor, rayos, tenía razón por ir pensando en tonterías camine sin sentido- O tal vez me equivoque, lo cual es muy probable, pero creo haber visto ese arbusto con forma de culo hace un rato- Me apunto hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba el "arbusto con forma de culo"- Cierto que parece culo, jaja, te iba a decir pero donde ibas tan concentrado creí que te enojarías.

Seguí mirando a los alrededores hasta que encontré de nuevo el rastro del ciervo, oscurecería en un par de horas, pero seguiremos caminando hasta encontrar un buen lugar para acampar.

\- Ven, muévete caminaremos unas horas más antes de acampar. Y por cierto, esa mierda no es un culo, a no ser que sea de algún gordo asqueroso y deforme, ahora mueve tu culo o te lo muevo yo.- Río por lo bajo y seguimos caminando.


	6. Noche de cazadores

Noche de cazadores

DARYL

-No puedo creer que los mares son inútiles- Y para recordar mi día de mierda ahí estaba yo, comprobando mis hipótesis de que no era más que una chica de ciudad sin la mínima pisca de instinto de supervivencia.

\- Cariño no seas exagerado, para que quiero saber encender fuego con rocas si tengo un encendedor, solo necesito ramitas secas y puff. Fuego

Verla girar sobre su mismo eje buscando sus "ramitas secas" me hacía gracia. Se alejó un poco de nuestro pequeño campamento y fue una pequeña rama, al lado de un pequeño ángulo de 90 ° perfecto, maldición sí que tenía un buen culo. Se dio la vuelta, me señalo la jodida rama y me sonrió; La parte y el lugar en el centro de las rocas que habíamos juntado previamente, acercar su encendedor y "puff" fuego ... pero como era de suponer su mierda de niebla no es más de 5 minutos y se consumió.

\- Okey te la concedo, soy una inútil- Me puse de pie y encendí la puta fogata.

Nuestra cena fue silenciosa y consistió en un par de latas de conservación con unas galletas que no grabaron que fueron tan buenas pero en estos días toda la comida era buena. Terminé la dicosa cena me pare y le dije que daría una vuelta a los alrededores. No he encontrado los datos del archivo devoto carnes ni el ciervo que habíamos perdido hace algunas horas. Míralo a una distancia prudente de la niebla mientras que da las vueltas al asunto de mis supuestos sentimientos hacia Zoe y que hacer con ellos, de la chica me gustaba no habpia dudas, pero también en la situación actual. Estaba concentrado en eso que no me di cuenta en que minuto volví al campamento y no la encontré. Mire en todas las direcciones y no la vi,

-¿Qué diablos haces, donde fuiste? - Me miro sorprendida y me sonrió

-Solo fui al baño y esta vez es verdad- Suspire más fuerte de lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y ambos volvimos a sentarnos alrededor del fuego. Uno en frente del otro.

Zoe pasaba más tiempo con Shane y nosotros. Mi concentración fue en un carajo cuando Zoe me interrumpió

-Daryl, creo que he pasado cerca de una hora o más, si no me hablas me volveré loca.- Alce mi vista y vi que me miraba fijamente, puse nervioso, pero claramente no se lo demostré.

-Vete a la mierda, no eras tú que querías viajar sola, ahora cállate y piensa que sigues sola y no me fastidies.

-Eres enfermante, por lo menos tienes un cigarro o una botella de alcohol, no hay cacería sin borrachera. O vamos a todo un cliché, de seguro y con una botella de whisky.

No puedo evitar pensar en la botella que Merle había dejado en mi mochila, y en este momento. Pensé en unos segundos si era conveniente beber en estas circunstancias, al diablo, tenía unas ganas horribles de pasar ese líquido caliente por mi garganta. Tome mi mochila y saque la botella de la botella, en su cara de la felicidad.

* * *

 **ZOE**

-Solo vamos a beber? - Llevábamos casi un cuarto de la botella consumida sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

-No era lo que querías mujer? De verdad no te entiendo.

-O vamos a dime algo de ti, vamos lo que sea- Me estaba volviendo loca, vale, su presencia en su momento es agradable, podría estar en el mismo momento, pero también en el frente de mi bebé y con el reflejo de las llamas en este momento. Su cuerpo solo se concentra en lo guapo que era y en los sentimientos que surgieron en mí.

-Vale, ¿quieres saber algo de mí? - o por Dios, al fin me diría algo de su misteriosa vida. Sin previo aviso, sí, sí, me acerco y puse manos en mis piernas, su rostro estaba tan cerca ... - Me encanta cazar solo, y su presencia en este momento, así como un poco de suerte y cállate.

Lo mire a los ojos y vi, tanto odio que me ha llegado un doler el alma, me sentí humillada y hecha una mierda. Pero el dolor no duró ni 2 segundos cuando mi corazón fue inundado de ira. Fruncí el ceño, lo empuje, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en la tierra.

-Vete enterando a Don Solitario, fuiste tú quien me trajo contigo, fuiste tú quien es el campamento en el que me acerco, fuiste tú quien me busco. Si no tienes los huevos suficientes para asumir tus actos o para tratar con personas, hazme un favor a todos y mantente lejos de la gente y si no quieres que la gente te hable, no les hables, si te quieres que te acerquen para darte las gracias no los ayudes, en resumen… Sé un puto Ermitaño Dixon.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, mi mochila y mi hacha y yo interné en el bosque.

Siempre creí que los bosques de la noche eran más silenciosos, pero también los ruidos de la noche. Estaba embobado viendo la luna cuando se escuchaba un ruido detrás de mí, me di vuelta y nada en la lechuga chilena, con ese grito desgarrador de la película de terror mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Maldita desgraciada, ojala no caces nada estúpida- Genial, había terminado de enloquecer, ahora le gritaba a un ave. Por un momento, mi corazón, yo había estado agitado, pensando que era Daryl, pero no, como él dijo, era una molestia. Seguimos esperando encontrar un buen escondite donde pasar la noche y con suerte no morir.

Pasando un rato ya estaba cansado, pero justo a un par de los árboles más allá había un arbusto suficientemente frondoso como para esconderme, iba directo hacia allí cuando algo me estrello contra un árbol, el dolor fue instantáneo pero soportable, pero ahí estaba yo, contra un árbol y ...

-Cree saber qué es lo que me pasa, tienes la menor idea de lo difícil que es mirarte- Era Daryl, me pillo por sorpresa, pero quería reprocharle, quien se creía que era, estaba por abrir la boca cuando me presiono más contra el tronco- solo cállate, llevo siguiéndote media hora, me lo debes.

-No tengo nada, tu eres el que me debes una no- No me dejo terminar cuando me aprisiono más tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarle.

-No lo entiendes, eres una niña, maldición debemos llevarnos a cabo por 20 años, y me traes loco, soy un maldito pervertido, pero no puedo evitarlo, me estas matando Zoe.

No lo deje terminar, y no sé por qué, pero sí lo hice, si lo bese, primero suave, pero luego se hizo pertinente. Sentir la húmeda lengua de Daryl jugar con la mía solo logro me excitara más de lo que había estado hace mucho tiempo. Las manos que en un instante se mantuvieron silenciosas en el pecho de él, rápidamente se fueron a su cabellera, y las de él se pusieron manos a mi cuerpo, lo cual me prendió más y solté un gemido en su boca, a lo que él respondió frotándose contra mí, permitiéndome sentir lo duro que estaba, en ese instante me bajaron unas ganas incontrolables de tocarlo, por lo que mis manos bajaron por su camisa así su cadera, comencé a pasar mis manos ¿Por qué? No le di importancia y seguimos tocándolo, pero parece que sí le importo. Se apartó rápidamente jadeando y yo miro, me mordí el labio inferior y el susurre un lo siento, sin saber exactamente qué hice mal.

-Descuida, solo… durmamos aquí y mañana seguiremos con la cacería- Lo mire y le recordé lo de mi hermano- No te preocupes, te ofrezco un trato, después de cazar al ciervo que ya te estoy acompañando a Atlanta a buscar a tu hermano, te parece?

-Trato hecho.

Y con una sensación extraña nos acomodamos y te a pesar de la calefacción que me rodeaba rápidamente.


	7. Noche de cazadores 20

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Noche de cazadores 2.0/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"ZOE/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de nuestro pequeño incidente con el árbol la noche fue tranquila, Daryl no me dejo hacer turno, por lo cual supongo que durmió poco o no durmió, por su puto carácter cuando me desperté me apunto a la teoría número 2./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cuál es el plan para hoy capitán?- Daryl estaba más callado de lo normal, supongo que por lo de anoche, es por esto que decidí actuar como si nada hubiese sucedió, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de que lo habláramos o en su defecto que me estrellara contra otro árbol y termináramos lo que no termino ayer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Encontrar el rastro del puto ciervo, cazar al puto ciervo y volver al campamento, ese es el jodido plan- Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que Daryl dio con el rastro del ciervo, me di cuenta que no era difícil de distinguir. En el camino cazo unas ardillas a las cuales amarro de la cola y se las colgó al hombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El sol estaba ya sobre nuestras cabezas y mi pie ya no daba más, había estado aguantándome el dolor pero ahora me ardía, por lo cual supuse que mi tobillo debía de haber sido el doble de grande. Pare en seco y me senté en el suelo, saque mi zapatilla y si, era como pensaba, mi tobillo estaba horriblemente inflamado. Daryl se me acerco, se agacho a mi lado y tomo mi pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te lo dije. Tú pie esta hecho una mierda- Era obvio que me diría algo así, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que me lo dijo extremadamente calmado- Descansemos aquí un rato mientras comemos algo y tu tobillo se desinflama.- Sin agregar nada más se sentó y como dijo nos dedicamos a comer algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de nuestro descanso seguimos con nuestro camino. Cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para el ocaso por fin dimos con el ciervo, que como Daryl predijo resulto ser una hembra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por Dios es preciosa- La verdad nunca fui aficionada por la cacería, de hecho normalmente estoy contra ella, pero… comer es comer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si es preciosa como cena, con esa cantidad de carne estaremos bien por ahora. Ahora, solo quédate quieta y no hagas ni un ruido o lo estropearas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Daryl se paró y comenzó a ponerse en posición, le apunto con su ballesta, y cuando estaba a punto de disparar a mí se me ocurrió acomodarme porque en esa posición me dolía el pie, el animal escucho y se preparó para huir, pero se llevó de regalo una flecha justo en el muslo. El animal con un grito desgarrador corrió hacia lo espeso del bosque con Daryl detrás de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Como pude los intente seguir, pero ya había forzado demasiado el pie, deje de correr y comencé a caminar lentamente hasta que ya no pude más y me senté. Al rato llego Daryl con cara de mierda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento Daryl, pero no podía quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo- me miro y me hizo una señal para que me parara y lo siguiera. Llegamos a un lugar similar a donde pasamos la noche anterior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quédate aquí, yo preparare el lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"DARYL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La noche fue mucho más tranquila que la anterior, nada de alcohol ni peleas. Zoe comió, se ofreció a vigilar un rato mientras yo dormía, pero rápidamente descarte esa idea, una cosa era que me gustara y otra era que confiara en su capacidad como guardia, la cual era bastante nula. Le dije que durmiera y que mañana seguiríamos al animal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estas seguro que es buena idea dejarlo ir?, es decir, otro animal puede cazarlo, tal vez un lobo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No hay lobos en Georgia, tendríamos suerte si nos encontramos con un zorro. Ahora solo duérmete. – Me miro por unos segundos sin decir nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y tú no piensas dormir, confía en mi por lo menos una hora y duerme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Zoe ya te dije que no, cuantos "no" necesitas para dejarme en paz?- ya me estaba cabreando, porque no podía cerrar los ojos y ya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estás enojado por lo de anoche?- Perfecto, el tema que estuve evitando toda la tarde sale a flote. Me puse de pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya te lo dije duérmete, y si no tienes sueño solo cállate, estoy cansado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Está bien, solo déjame decirte algo… la vida ya de por si era corta antes, ahora en medio de un apocalipsis zombie no creo que tengas mucho tiempo para dar una y otra vez vueltas al mismo asunto, dime que es lo peor que puede pasar si te arriesgas?.- Le sostuve la mirada un rato, di media vuelta y me fui./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Revise el perímetro y volví a nuestro improvisado campamento, Zoe estaba acostada durmiendo o fingiendo que lo hacía. Me senté frente a ella y me dedique a mirarla, me di cuenta que no era tan linda de cara comparada con la menor de las rubias, Amy?, pero aun así me agradaba más ella que la rubia menor, seguí mirándola por más rato y me percaté de que sostenía su hacha entre las manos y fue ahí que me di cuenta porque me gustaba y no solo por lo físico, porque si al principio me convencí con eso, pero verla intentando desesperadamente adaptarse para sobrevivir, aunque fallara en el 80% de los casos, me volvía loco. Me quede con la mirada perdida y seguí pensando lo que me dijo, ¿Qué podía pasar si me arriesgaba? Está claro que con eso se refería a terminar lo que deje a medias en el árbol, pero maldición le debía doblar a edad y de seguro solo buscaba zacear el cuerpo o tener una aventura con un "hombre mayor" o después lo utilizaría para extorsionarme, o maldición parezco un adolescente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ooo se acabó me tienes harta- Salí de mi trance y me di cuenta que Zoe estaba sentada mirándome-Mira no sé qué se te pase por la cabeza, pero si es por lo de anoche te diré un par de cosas, uno, no me obligaste a nada, yo lo inicie, dos, si tienes un complejo por la diferencia de edad me vale una mierda, si tienes complejos de belleza, no eres feo, de hecho te encuentro jodidamente atractivo física y mentalmente y tres, yo también quiero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me quede un rato pensando todo lo que dijo pero en mi cabeza daba vueltas su última frase "yo también quiero"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué quieres?-Miro hacia el suelo y respondió- Que me beses- Me dio una puntada en el estómago y solo atine a estrecharle la mano, ella la tomo y la atraje hacia mí, tire suavemente de ella para que se pusiera a mi altura y la bese, rápidamente solté su mano y las lleve a su cara, ella se acomodó sobre mí y me siguió besando, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a moverse por mi cuerpo mientras yo me deleitaba nuevamente manoseando su culo, mientras rogaba que no se dirigiera a mi espalda pero sus manos iban en esa dirección hasta que repentinamente paro y las devolvió a mi cuello a lo que yo solo articule un gracias recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte. Después de un rato la roca se volvió incomoda por lo cual comenzamos a tumbarnos, decidí dejar su boca y atacar su cuello, escuchar sus gemidos era música para mis oídos y doloroso para mi erección que no daba más entre mis piernas, mis manos habían abandonado sus partes bajas y se deleitaban con sus senos que como siempre dije eran pequeños, pero caían preciso en mis manos, lo que hacían que fueran perfectos para mí. De repente mi concentración se perdió por completo cuando sentí la mano de Zoe en mi pene por sobre el pantalón, maldición esa niña lograría que me corriera, ahogue mis gemidos en su cuello mientras ella seguía acariciándome, seguí besándola y tocándola hasta que sentí que intentaba desabrochar mi pantalón y fue cuando de nuevo me vino la culpa y me separe de ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento pero… lo sientospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZoe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tranquilo, solo me parece divertido el cambio de papeles a nivel sexual, me siento como una puta depravada obligándote a algo y no es así- Se paró y se acomodó la ropa- pero para la otra intenta darte cuenta de lo que de verdad quieres, dos noches seguidas es mucho, emm iré al baño y vuelvo okey- Vi cómo se alejaba hacia el bosques al "baño", de verdad espero que solo vaya al baño, porque si se demora demasiado será difícil pensar en otra cosa que no se a ella tocándose intentando terminar lo que no logre, para mi suerte mi erección comenzaba a desaparecer pero no salía de mi cabeza ese maldito pensamiento, ella tenía razón si antes de por si la edad ya no importaba mucho menos a ahora, a la mierda todo la próxima vez mandaría todo a la mierda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gracias a Dios volvió rápido del baño y volvió a insistirme con que durmiera a lo que le volví a responder que no, me mando a la mierda y se acostó, se estuvo dando hartas vueltas hasta quedarse dormida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A la mañana no fue difícil dar nuevamente con el ciervo, nos acomodamos tras un árboles, Zoe esta vez se sentó por completo en el suelo para no meter bulla, por desgracia solo tenía a la vista la parte trasera del ciervo, así que apunte nuevamente al muslo, la flecha quedo justo bajo la otra, el animal hecho a correr y nosotros detrás de él, lo divise desde lo lejos y volví a apuntar esta vez le di muy cerca del corazón, el ciervo volvió a correr, pero esta vez decidí esperar a Zoe, el animal no llegaría muy lejos con esa herida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y, le diste?- Venía cojeando pero más sutilmente que el día anterior- Mierda lo perdiste de nuevo por mi culpa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, le volví a disparar y corrió hacia la dirección del campamento- Me miro sorprendida dándose cuenta que estábamos cerca del campamento- Vamos sigámoslo, con ese ciervo, más las ardillas tendremos buena comida por varios días./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"ZOE/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maldición esa puta cierva sí que había caminado harto después de recibir el tercer flechazo de Daryl, como lo hizo ni perra idea, yo con suerte camino dos kilómetros con este pie. Mire de reojo a mi compañero de viaje e iba cabreado, no lo culpo hemos pasados 2 noches de mierda (por su culpa), no ha dormido nada y aparte se le escapa la presa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Emm Daryl, estas seguro que se fue por aquí- Paro en seco, me miro feo y apuro el paso. Lo vi doblar en unos arbustos y lo más rápido que pude lo seguí, lo escuche a lo lejos decir "Hijo de perra,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¡Ese es mi venado! Cuando logre alcanzarlo estaban alrededor del cuerpo inerte del venado Gleen, Shane, Jim, Dale, un X y Daryl que sin previo aviso se voltio hacia mi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esto es tu puta culpa- Me grito mientras comenzaba a patear al caminante- míralo, todo roído por este mugriento, portador de enfermedades, ¡desmadrado bastardo roñoso!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cálmate hijo, eso no ayuda- Dale en su intento de arreglar las cosas las empeoro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y tú qué sabes viejo?, ¿Por qué no tomas ese sombre estúpido y regresas a la laguna dorada? Rastree a este venado por kilómetros hacia el campamento- Me dio pena, era cierto 3 días sin dormir para que un sucio caminante se lo arrebatara- Tal vez podríamos cortar esta parte mordida no creen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo no me arriesgaría- Shane parecía cansado y molesto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Daryl cálmate, esto es una lástima pero casaste hartas ardillas- No sabía que más decir/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esto es tu maldita culpa Zoe, si no fueras tan inútil o si hicieras caso a una simple indicación ese venado estaría siendo nuestra cena, pero como siempre te empeñas en hacer todo lo contrario a lo que te dicen- Se me acerco mientras me decía eso y vi como Shane puso su arma en posición/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-O Dios- Era Amy reclamando porque la cabeza del Zombie, que supongo que el grupo decapito comenzó a "hablar"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos gente, ¿Qué demonios?- Daryl disparo la ballesta sobre la cabeza y después retiro la flecha- Es en la cabeza, ¿No saben nada?- Nos ignoró a todos y se dirigió al campamento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hijo de puta desagradable-Cojeando me acerque a Shane y el nuevo- Como puede vivir enojado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Volviste?- Shane me miro con una mira de "sabía que volverías"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Digamos que solo tal vez, todos tenían razón y no pude llegar ni a la carretera, pero fue por coincidencias del medio, no porque mi tobillo quisiese explotar- Shane y Gleen rieron pero sus sonrisas se esfumaron cuando oyeron a Daryl llamando a Merle/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Zoe yo que tú me alejo un poco hacia la tienda de Lori, las cosas se pondrán feas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shane sobreviví 3 días acampando con Daryl, sobreviviré a lo que sea que creas que vaya a pasar- Entendía que Daryl fue desagradable, pero no era para generar la tensión que había en el ambiente, algo había pasado en nuestra ausencia./p 


	8. Hombres al rescate

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Hombres al rescate/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"ZOE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡Merle!- Daryl grito por segunda vez el nombre de su hermano y yo pude ver cómo la gente estaba muy incómoda, las mujeres y Ed estaban fuera de la caravana, otros un poco más a la distancia- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantrae tu trasero acá. Conseguí ardillas para nosotros, guisémoslas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Daryl dejo su ballesta apoyada en la fogata y siguió buscando a su hermano, Shane se acercó a su auto a dejar su arma y le dirigió una mirada al nuevo, era obvio que se conocían, maldición algo grabe paso con Merle, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, esperen,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanserá posible que él este…, no imposible, ese cabrón era durísimo. Shane decidió interrumpir a Daryl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Daryl, tranquilízate un poco. Tengo que hablar contigo- O mierda se armó esta wea/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿Sobre qué?- Daryl cambió su semblante, sabía que algo malo había pasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Sobre Merle. Hubo, un problema en Atlanta- Ver la cara de Daryl me partió el alma, vi terror en sus ojos, maldición, no podía ser cierto, Merle no podría estar muerto, eso desmoronaría por completo a menor de los Dixons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿Esta muerto?- Daryl no se tardó en preguntar, y si bien no le tembló la voz, era obvio que lo dolía articular esa oración, y Dios quiera que la respuesta sea no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No estamos seguro- Qué mierda, como que no sabían, Shane se estaba jugando la vida con esa respuesta ya que Daryl no se molestó en esconder su enojo frente a la respuesta que recibió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Está muerto o no lo esta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No es fácil decir esto, así que solo lo diré- De repente se metió al problema el nuevo con complejo de líder, un minuto, de seguro también es sheriff, por eso conoce a Shane. Pero algo tenía que ver con el asunto para estar interviniendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿Quién eres tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Rick Gruimes- Grimes, Grimes, me sonaba ese apellido… O por Dios era el apellido de Lori, significa que es el esposo, es decir el papá de Carl, o sea que el muerto no estaba muerto, pero esperen un segundo, yo vi (por desgracia) a Shane follando con Lori en el bosque. O santa mierda, ahora si que sería entretenido vivir en este campamento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Rick Grimes, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Definitivamente el tierno Daryl que tuve el agrado de conocer estos tres días en el bosque se había esfumado, dando lugar a un mini Merle, pero mucho más amigable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Tu hermano era un peligro para todos nosotros, asíspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque lo esposé a un techo, lo enganché a un pedazospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande hierro. Aún está allá- Mi boca se abrió y calló directo al suelo, como podía ser tan hijo de puta, está bien era Merle, pero con este calor, y encadenado, vamos hombre ni que fuera un animal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Déjame procesarlo. ¿Dices que esposaste a mi hermano a un techo y lo dejaron allá?- Ahora sí, una gota más y Daryl mataba a alguien/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Si- uuu Date por muerto Rick Grimes, lo siento Carl. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Daryl estaba hecho una furia y no lo culpaba, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, al no tener su ballesta a mano, le lanzo a Rick el lazo de ardillas, el cual esquivo con rapidez, pero este era un distractor porque Daryl rápidamente se le abalanzo, pero no alcanzo ni a tocarlo cuando fue envestido por Shane, Dixon se zafo del agarre y desenvaino su cuchillo de caza. Ahora sí que esto se puso peligroso/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡Cuidado con el cuchillo!- Le grito Shane a Rick, quien rápidamente se lo quito, mientras Shane lo inmovilizaba/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Es mejor que me sueltes- Daryl estaba rojo de furia y el resto de la gente del campamento estaban cada vez más asustados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No, creo que mejor no- Shane apretaba cada vez más fuerte/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-El estrangulamiento es ilegal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Levanta una queja. Vamos, hombre. Seguiremos con esto todo el día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Me gustaría que discutiéramos el tema con calma. ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?- Ya no aguante más/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Y qué esperas hombre, que te ofrezca una taza de té y lo conversen, el cabrón que dejaste encadenado como perro al techo es su puto hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Si- Daryl ignoro por completo mi comentario y respondió la pregunta que se le hizo anteriormente, hijo de puta, uno lo defiende y el otro te ignora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Lo que hice no fue un capricho. Tu hermano no trabaja ni coopera con los otros- Rick no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por T-Dog/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No fue culpa de Rick. Yo tenía la llave. La bote/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No la pudiste recoger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Bueno, se me cayeron por una alcantarilla- Debe ser una broma, la puta situación parece un chiste, como tan yeta para que se te caigan las llaves de las esposas en una alcantarilla de menos de 10 cm teniendo todo un puto techo para botarlas, tan saco weas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Si se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor, pues no es así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Bueno, quizá esto sí. Mira, yo le puse cadena a la puerta del techo, para que los cretinos no pudieran llegar a él, con un candado- Se notaba la angustia de T-Dog, después de todo nunca fue un mal hombre, siempre era muy amable con el resto del campamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Tiene que servir para algo- Rick también se veía complicado con la situación, vi como Daryl se puso de pie y me pude fijar en su cara, maldición, se me partió el alma en dos, vi como sus ojos se ponían húmedos, pero este rápidamente paso su dorso por la cara y volvió a poner esa cara de ira./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Al diablo con todos ustedes. Díganme en donde está para poder ir por él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Él te mostrará. ¿Verdad?- Lori se metió a la conversación dejándonos a todos colgados hasta que el nuevo sheriff hablo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Regresare- Y yo iré con ustedes, eso ténganlo por seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"DARYL/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Después de enterarme de lo quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhizo ese imbécil de Grimes tome mi ballesta y mis ardillas voladoras y fui hacia mi tienda, en el camino vi como todos me daban la pasada y murmuraban cosas sobre mí, nada nuevo en mi vida, siempre fui el centro de atención frente a las críticas. Deje las ardillas colgando del árbol frente a mi tienda, entre, deje mi mochila e iba a volver a salir cuando me tope de frente con Zoe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Recuerda nuestro trato/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No sé de qué mierdas hablas niña, muévete, tengo prisa- Intente correrla pero esta se mostró firme ante mi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Me prometiste que me acompañarías a buscar a mi hermano a Atlanta, y resulta que Merle se encuentra allá, déjame acompañarte y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- Por la puta madre, como podía insistir tanto con eso, debió haberse dado cuenta de mi mirada porque rápidamente me reprocho- Ahora sabes lo que se siente, sabes lo frustrante que es no saber si vive o no, si necesita ayuda o si está herido. Maldición de seguro te sientes culpable sin siquiera tener culpa- Tenía razón, me sentía culpable,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMerle me propuso ir juntos a la ciudad, volver y tomar el campamentos, pero yo le insistí en que quería cazar.- Ahora tu llevas menos de 3 días separado de él, yo llevo casi 3 meses- Levante la vista y vi que esta miraba el suelo forzándose a no botar ni una lagrima, y una vez más mi corazón se ablando, mire alrededor y vi que nadie nos miraba y la jale suavemente dentro de mi tienda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Zoe escúchame, se perfectamente cómo te sientes, ahora sí, pero como dijiste Merle está atado a un techo con los calores de Georgia, necesito ir rápido, hidratarlo y si es que esta herido traerlo de vuelta, espera no me interrumpas, tu pie sigue igual o está peor que el primer día, si te llevo con migo no podre cuidarte a ti y controlar a Merle, escúchame , iré por Merle, lo traeré, y apenas sane tu pie, iremos por tu hermano y si es necesario nos quedaremos 3 días en la ciudad, pero ahora no lo haré, y te juro que si insistes te romperé la otra pierna - Vi como sonrió y lo que siguió no me lo esperaba, se acercó a mi pecho, apoyo su cabeza y me abrazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No se te ocurra abandonarme-Levanto su vista y nos volvimos a besar, algo ya cotidiano en nuestros encuentros privados- Y ten cuidado con ese tal Rick, no confió en él, la gente que tiene un instinto de líder tan marcado suelen ser impulsivos ante el pánico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Claro y tú ve a que la mujer delgaducha y sumisa para que te vea ese tobillo y encárgate de las ardillas- Tome mi ballesta y volví a salir de mi tienda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿Qué se suponespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque haga con las putas ardillas?- Vi cómo me miraba con pánico y me causo gracia/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Mi cena, me debes 2- sin más me dirigí hacia el grupo que me acompañaría a recuperar a mi hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El resto del grupo aún no estaba listo, así que me senté en un tronco a limpiar mis flechas mientras veía como Shane conversaba con Rick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Podrías, podrías darme una pista, me podrías decir por qué, porqué arriesgarás tu vida por un ser despreciable como Merle Dixon?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl muy cabrón de Shane no tenía ni un respeto a la hora de hablar de mi hermano, lo entiendo, entiendo que la gente lo odie, que lo vean solo como una puta amenaza, como un ser que solo vino al mundo para generar conflicto, pero aún sigue siendo mi hermano, mi sangre. -Oye, elige tus palabras con más cuidado-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Lo hice. Eso es lo que quise decir… Merle Dixon, el tipo que no te daría un vaso de agua si estuvieras muriendo se sed/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no me interesa. Yo no puedo dejar que un hombre muera de sed, yo. Sed y exposición. Lo abandonamos como un animal atrapado en una jaula. Esa no es manera de morir de nada, mucho menos de un ser humano- Por lo menos tenía honor el cabrón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Y tú y Daryl, ¿es ese tu plan?- Lori increpo a su esposo, pero este rápidamente dirigió su mirada al chino, el cual hizo una mueca al verse presionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Conoces el camino. Ya estuviste allá, dentro y fuera, sin problemas. Lo dijiste tú mismo. No es justo que lo pida, lo sé, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si vienes tú. Sé que ella también- Ahora era cobarde, ocupando a su esposa el muy hijo de puta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Excelente. Ahora arriesgarás a tres hombres- Shane me estaba cabreando, se estaba comportando más desagradable de lo normal, supongo que por el hecho de que no va a poder seguir pisándose a la esposa de Grimes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Cuatro- Puto negro, creía que por el hecho de ir en la ayuda de mi hermano lo perdonaríamos, apenas soltase a Merle este lo hecharia por la azotea y le quebraría el cuello a Rick. -Mi día mejora a cada momento, ¿verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿Ves a alguien más ofreciéndose para ir a salvar a tu hermano?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Por qué tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Ni tan siquiera comenzarías a entender. No hablas mi idioma- Puto engreído, pensándolo bien sería yo quien lo lanzaría por la azotea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Son cuatro- Fantástico el anciano sabe contar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No solo son cuatro, no arriesgas a todos. Para que lo sepas, Rick. Vamos, viste al caminante, estaba aquí, estaba en el campamento. Salen de las ciudades. Regresan, necesitamos todos los cuerpos disponibles que tengamos, los necesitamos para proteger el campamento- maldición Shane tenía razón, no me sentía seguro dejándola sola, ósea solo al campamento, mentira al diablo con todos, solo necesitaba que una viviera, la busque con la mirada y la vi parada fuera de mi tienda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-A mí me parece que lo que en realidad se necesita aquí son más armas, 6 escopetas, 2 rifles de alto poder, más de una docena de pistolas. Arrasé con la jaula en la estación antes de partir. Boté la bolsa en Atlanta cuandospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanme rodearon. Está ahí, en la calle, esperando que alguien la recoja.- Armas? Esto se ponía interesante, ahora sería mucho más fácil tomar el campamento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Al diablo con las armas. Shane tiene razón ¿Merle Dixon? No vale una de nuestras vidas, ni incluyendo las armas - Me arte y me aleje un poco mientras oía como hablaban de algo de un hombre y su hijo, no me intereso, de igual manera iríamos, Rick estaba decidió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Nos montamos en el camión Gleen la manejaría, Rick iría delante con él y yo detrás con el negro estúpido, mire nuevamente a Zoe fuera de la tienda y me despedí de ella moviendo la cabeza, a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa y alzando una puta ardilla, sonreí, Merle me matara cuando se entere de lo que siento por ella, bueno al diablo, di la vuelta y toque la bocina del camión-Bueno vamos!- T-Dog se sentó frente a mí en el camión, lo mire a los ojos y articule -Es mejor que esté bien. Es lo único que puedo decir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"ZOE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Después de que Daryl y su grupo se fueron en busca de Merle, me dedique a despellejar ardillas, mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora, si Daryl encontraba vivo a Merle, este volvería al campamento en busca de venganza con el arsenal de armas de las que hablaba el sheriff, si es que lo encontraba muerto, Darly mataría a T-Dog y Rick y no volvería, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y me lastime con el cuchillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Ey ten cuidado, necesitas esos dedos- Shane se sentó frente a mí y me dedico una sonrisa- Y que tal tu excursión? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Naa, nada nuevo, casi pierdo mi pie, me di cuenta que soy más inútil de lo que pensé o eso cree mi compañero de cacería- Reí, pero al parecer a él no le pareció nada divertido porque se puso inmediatamente tenso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Tuviste problemas con él?- Bueno si problemas es que te dejen toda mojada y deseosa de un buen polvo, tuve más de un problema con Dixon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No, solo sus típicos comentarios, pero la verdad fue mucho más agradable- Le sonreí- Y tú Shane, todo bien con el nuevo, te veías un poco tenso, es el esposo de Lori no, eso es un problema?- Me miro arrugando en entrecejo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-A veces sí, se le olvida que estamos un nuevo mundo, pero no lo culpo, ni siquiera lleva un mes en esta realidad, ya se adaptara- Sonrió falsamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Claro, mientras tenga claro que tú eres el líder todo estará bien, sabes que te apoyo, excepto en lo de Merle, pero me agradas como líder, sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Gracias Zoe, tú también cuentas con migo para quitarte de encima a Daryl si lo deseas o para aprender a disparar, si traen más armas poder ayudarte, con permiso iré con Carl a cazar ranas- Se puso de pie, mientras se encaminaba al centro del campamento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Claro Jefe, para eso están los amigos- Fue la primera vez que utilice la palabra amigo para alguien del campamento, pero en verdad me agradaba Shane- y, respecto a lo de Daryl- Se detuvo con mirada sería- Lo único que quiero es tenerlo encima- Ambos reímos, el negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No sé porque diablos acepte la "invitación" de Andrea para lavar ropa, pero bueno tenía que lavar mi ropa y la de los Dixon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Comienzo a cuestionar de la división del trabajo que tenemos. ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que las mujeres acabamos por hacer todo el trabajo de esclavos?- Hay por Dios que exagerada, ella es la que no sirve para nada más que para lavar y cocinar, bueno yo igual, pero aprendí a "limpiar" animales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Es sólo porque así es… Extraño mi lavadora- Carol a pesar de todo era encantadora, maternal, mucho más que Lori./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Extraño mi auto, mi sistema de navegación satelital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Cariño, yo extraño mi cafetera con un filtro doble y molinillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Mi computador y enviar mensajes de texto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Extraño mi vibrador- demonios, Andrea le dio al clavo, creo que varias lo echábamos de menos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Yo también- Después de ese comentario por parte de Carol explotamos en risas, creo que reímos muy fuerte porque Ed se acercó a nosotros/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Que es tan divertido?- Tu cara saco de pelotas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Intercambiando historias de guerra, ED…- ED se quedó detrás de nosotros observándonos como trabajábamos o tal vez viéndonos el culo, sea lo que sea, era molesto, muy molesto, y me estaban saliendo unas ganas tremendas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero Andrea exploto antes- Algún problema Ed?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Nada que te incumba. Y deberían concentrarse en su trabajo. Este no es un club de comediantes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Ed, te diré algo, si no te gusta cómo se te lava, eres bienvenido para que lo hagas tú mismo. Ten/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ed le arrojo de vuelta la ropa con fuerza al pecho de Andrea, esta volvió a gritarle y comenzaron a discutir, mientras Ed le insistía a Carol para que se fuera con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- No creo que tenga que ir a ningún lado contigo, Ed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Y yo digo que es algo que no te importa, Ven ya me escuchaste- Ed comenzó a ponerse iracundo y yo me puse de pie sosteniendo el brazo de Carol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Carol se zafó de mí y del resto de las mujeres y se dirigió hacia Ed diciendo que no nos preocupáramos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Oye, no creas que no te tiraré de un golpe porque eres una vagina universitaria ¿Entiendes? Ahora, o vienes ya o lo lamentarás después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Para que pueda aparecer con moretes frescos más tarde, Ed? Si, los hemos visto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No se metan en esto. Entienden? Termine de hablar. Ven. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Andreaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanvolvió a intentar detener a Carol, pero esta fue caminando directamente hacia su esposo, el cual la recibió con un amoroso golpe, fue entonces cuando no aguantamos más y comenzamos a golpear a Ed, recordé como Merle me enseñó a empuñar la mano y le mande un combo en todo el hocico a lo que élspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanme respondió con otro, caí al suelo mientras Amy me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, en eso vemos llegar a Shane al rescate, el cual nos quita a Ed de encima y lo aleja un poco y comienza a golpearlo, lo cual me hizo muy feliz hasta que me percate cuanto sufría Carol, Shane siguió golpeándolo mientras Andrea le decía que se detuviera, después de decirle un par de palabras lo golpeo por última vez y se fue, Carol cayo llorando sobre el cuerpo de Ed pidiéndole perdón desesperadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Vamos cariño, limpiemos tu herida- Jaquie tomo mi mano y me sentó en una roca, mientras me quede pensando, como Carol podía llorar por Ed, tanto lo amaba, sería igual en todas las relaciones, claro que no, preferiría vivir sola que tener un hombre así a mi lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Daryl/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Después de un viaje eterno en el camión llegamos a las afueras de Atlanta, donde el chino nos recomendó seguir a pie. El plan era ir primero por Merle y luego por las armas, así que tendría que controlar a Merle hasta obtener las armas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Llegamos al jodido edificio, en el camino solo nos encontramos con un caminante, al cual le quite la vida rápidamente con una flecha. Dimos con las putas escaleras que llevaban a la azote y subí rápidamente, T-Dog corto la cadena y entre corriendo rápidamente, para encontrarme con una de las imágenes más desgarradoras que he visto. La mano de mi hermano junto a un serrucho mal afilado al lado, me las pagarían, todos ellos me las pagarían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	9. Un día de mierda

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 141.6pt; text-align: center;"Un día de mierda/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 141.6pt; text-align: right;" align="right"DARYL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Recuerdo la span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanvez que se quemo una casa en el barrio cuando yo era pequeño, recuerdo que corrí lo más rápido posible siguiendo a los otros niños que iban en bicicleta. Mientras me acercaba todos comenzaron a mirarme, en ese instante lo comprendí, era mi casa la que ardía, fue ahí cuando se formo un nudo en mi garganta y se me revolvió el estomago, mi madre estaba adentró. Ahora la sensación era similar solo que en ese techo ya no estaba mi madre, si no que la última familia que me quedaba, mi hermano. Ni el mismo fin del mundo me preparo para verspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo que vi, la mano de mi hermano yacía en un ardiente tejado de un edificio perdido de Atlanta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ira, esa era la mejor forma de describir esta situación, cuando murió mi madre también la sentí, ¿Por qué?, porque me dejaba solo ante ese hombre que alguna vez llame padre, porque tenía que fumar como contratada y quemar nuestra casa, esa vez, la culpable del dolor que sentí era mi propia madre, ahora el culpable era Merle. No, mentira los culpables eran los dos idiotas que tenía atrás, pero el más culpable era ese negro odioso. Rápidamente deje de llorar y acomode mi ballesta apuntando hacía la cara de T-Dog, el me miro sorprendido pero después su cara era como desafiante. Al igual de rápido que le apunte Rick me apunto a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No lo dudare, no me importa si lo oyen todos los caminantes de la ciudad- Aún con la advertencia de Rick, ni baje mi ballesta, pero no valía la pena, si yo moría, ¿Quién buscaría a Merle? Baje mi ballesta, limpie mis ojos y mire a T-dog nuevamente-¿Tienes un trapo o algo?- el sin quitarme la vista de encima saco un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y me lo extendió/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Creo que la navaja de la cierra le faltaba filo para las esposas- me agache y tome la mano desde un dedo, la parte de la muñeca estaba hecha una mierda, esa maldita cierra tenía muy poco filo- Que mierda!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Habrá utilizado un torniquete, quizás su cinturón. Habría mucha más sangre si no lo hubiese hecho- con la mano en mano, comencé a ver donde podría echarla, aun no entendía porque mierda me quería llevar la mano de Merle, solo sé que quería llevármela, en eso me di cuenta que el chico chino andaba con una mochila, perfecto. Le indique que se diera vuelta, por la expresión de asco de su cara supongo que no le hizo gracia, pero al diablo me la llevaría igual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comencé a estudiar el tejado para averiguar por donde habría escapado Merle, me percaté de que al otro extremó había otra puerta, tome rápidamente mis cosas y fui en busca de mi hermano. Al ir bajando por la escalera comencé a llamarlo sin recibir respuesta. Más adelanté nos encontramos con dos cadáveres de caminantes en el suelo, el muy cabrón se había desecho de ambos con una mano y con la otra sangrando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seguimos investigando por el edificio y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme y comencé a gritar una vez más, esperando recibir por algún rincón de ese cuarto la voz de mi hermano indicándome que cerrara el pico, pero fue la voz de alguien más la que me interrumpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No estamos solos, ¿recuerdas?- ese tal Rick ya me estaba hartando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A la mierda con eso, podría estar desangrándose. Tu mismo lo dijiste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ignore al sheriff y continúe con mi búsqueda, en eso llegamos a un cuarto como una cocina donde el fogón estaba encendido, me fije en lo que había arriba de está, era el cinturón de Merle más una plancha con carne quemada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué es eso quemado?- El muchacho chino miraba con susto hacía la plancha que Rick sostenía en su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Piel, cauterizó el muñón/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Les dije que era fuerte. Nadie más que Merle puede matar a Merle/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En ese instante me envolvió un sentimiento de orgullo hacia mi hermano, él era increíble, siempre lo fue. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños él fue al bosque con su grupo de amigos, tuvieron una riña con otro grupo de muchachos y Merle salió con el pie esquinzado, lo recuerdo perfectamente caminando como si nada pasara, pero pensando en que si papá lo veía así lo molería a golpes, se sentó en el piso y puso su tobillo entre dos rocas y enderezo el hueso, ese crac!, ese ruido de su hueso al acomodarse me acompaño por muchas noches, pero él, después de eso y un pequeño gesto de dolor se puso en pie y siguió su camino a casa. Ahora, con una mano menos, un dolor de mierda, mato a dos zombies y además tuvo los huevos de ponerse una plancha hirviendo en el muñón. Sonreí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No tomes eso a pecho, perdió mucha sangre, aunque sea Merle cualquiera se desmallaría- Cada puto segundo odiaba más a Rick, tal vez era porque tenía un poco de razón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comencé a mirar alrededor de la habitación para ver indicios de por donde pudo haber seguido su camino mi hermano, hasta que al fondo del cuarto encontré una ventana rota que daba a un callejo deshabitado de Atlanta, el muy cabrón, huevos, eso era lo que mejor lo describiría, con otra sonrisa de orgullo, me volví hacia Rick. - Si?, pero eso no lo detuvo para escapar de está trampa mortal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Abandonó en edificio, por qué demonios lo haría?- Después de mucho rato al fin abrió la boca ese muchacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Y porque no, hasta donde el sabe, esta en esto solo, haciendo lo que tiene que hacer, sobrevivir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Llamas a eso sobrevivir, a deambular por las callesspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana punto de desmayarse. Dime Daryl, ¿Cuáles son sus probabilidades de que pueda sobrevivir ahí fuera?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mucho mejores que las de sobrevivirspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanesposado y abandonado por ustedes hasta que se pudriera imbéciles- Quién diablos se creía ese negro, Merle era indestructible, el estaría bien, pero T-Dog no era el único que pensaba así, nadie quería seguir buscando a Merle -Hagan lo que quieren, yo voy por él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rick rápidamente puso su mano en mi pecho y me intento detener, pero yo lo empuje, nadie puede detenerme.- No te culpo, él es tu familia, lo entiendo. Yo pase por el infierno para encontrar a la mía. Sé exactamente lo que sientes, pero no puede llegar lejos con esa herida, podemos ayudarte, pero solo si mantenemos la calma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tenía razón, aunque fueraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMerle, había perdido mucha sangre, y hacía calor, por lo tanto, caminaría lento- Puedo hacerlo, pero no lo abandonare, iremos por mi hermano- Miramos a T-Dog y Gleen, después de pensarlo un poco decidimos ir por las armas primero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Resulto que el pequeño chino era un verdadero estratega, en menos de 30 minutos ideo un plan perfecto para ir por las armas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"ZOE/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después de que Jaquie limpiara mi herida decidí ir a buscar a Shane, algo le pasaba a ese hombre, y creía saber la razón, Rick Grimes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Llame a la "puerta" de su tienda a lo que el respondió secamente un pasa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Cómo está la mano jefe?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bien, la cara de Ed era tan blanda como culo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Uiii el jefe ha azotado muchos culos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ambos reímos y me senté frente a él, tome su mano y sí, tenía razón, al parecer la cara de Ed era muy blanda, porque solo tenía dos cortes pequeños en sus nudillos./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Siento mucho que tuvieras que verme así, pero deben entender que había que poner en su lugar a ese hombre, mantendré vigilada su tienda para que no le haga daño a Carol o a Sophia- Me respondió rápidamente, intentando justificar su actuar./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Corazón, no te vengo a juzgar, por mí que lo muelas a golpes, una boca menos- Sonrió- pero creo que deberías hablar con Carol y la verdad vine para hablar de "eso"- Shane me miro con duda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Dime Shane, ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema con Grimes?- Yo sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema, Rick era más carismático, todo lo elegirían como líder, y él era elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"dueño" de la familia que Shane se construía. Me miro con una cara como si no supiera de que estoy hablando./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-No sé a qué te refieres Zoe, solo estoy cabreado porque arriesgase todo por Merle, entiendo que te agrade Daryl- levanto sus manos y las agito cómicamente sobre su cabeza- No, la verdad no lo entiendo- Rio y yo reí- pero te prometo que solo es momentáneo, cuando llegue sano y salvo, se me pasara./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Y todo bien con Lori? Su sonrisa desapareció/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-A qué diablos va esa pregunta, obvio que está bien, acaba de reencontrarse con su esposo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Por lo mismo te pregunto si va todo bien entre tú y ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"No pudimos terminar nuestra conversación ya que un hombre que no recuerdo bien su nombre nos llamó diciendo que Dale dijo que había un problema con Jimmy. Decidí no ir a ver que paso con Jimmy, me agradaba el sujeto, pero no me interesaba saber porque cavaba. Me fui a la tienda de Daryl para dormir un rato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"DARYL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El secuestro de Gleen me tenía encabronado, el maldito mexicano me tenía encabronado, solo quería tomar esas armas y seguir buscando a Merle, me agradaba el muchacho chino, pero la oferta que había realizado el jefe de los mal paridos emigrantes no la aceptaría, eran demasiadas armas, las que nos hacían falta, por lo menos en eso Rick concordaba con migo, por lo cual mientras caminaba con el maldito mocoso para hacer el susodicho intercambio me preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder, correría sangre, y lo juro, no sería la mía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se abrieron las malditas puertas del taller donde se encontraban los bastardos, unos con bates, palos, metales y otros cuantos con armas de fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Veo mis armas, pero no todas están en la bolsa- El muy cabrón fue quien rompió el tenso ambiente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Eso es porque no son tuyas- Por primera vez desde que lo conocí ese tal Grimes me agrado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Creo que no aprecian lo grave la da situación- El imbécil al que le dispare en el culo una flecha me miraba con odio y decidido a dispararme, pero se iría con una bala en el culo antes de poder darme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- No, estoy bastante claro, acá tienes a tu hombre, quiero al mío./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Voy a rebanar a tu hombre, se lo daré de comer a mis perros. Creo que no entendiste lo que te dije- Ellos levantaron sus armas y nosotros las nuestras, al primero que puse en mira fue a ese gordete./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Estaba a punto de arder Troya cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba que una anciana llamaba a un tal "Felipe", el vejestorio se puso entremedio pidiéndole a Rick que no se llevara preso a su nieto, Rick la calmo y resulto que la anciana nos dirigió hacia donde estaba Gleen, el resto de la gente bajo las armas y todos seguimos a la anciana, la cual nos guio a una especie de asilo donde encontramos a Glenn junto a un grupo de ancianos y unos temibles chihuhas devora hombres. Rick se fue con su líder e hizo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió, le regalo la mitad de nuestras armas, junto con el poco aprecio que le había tenido en esas horas de tensión. Si lo entiendo uno pobres ancianos en el apocalipsis, tampoco quería quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlos devoraran los zombies, pero que oportunidades tenían./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Seguí refunfuñando hasta que llegamos donde estaba la camioneta que nos devolvería a la cantera, había desistido de buscar a Merle, el muy hijo de puta no había dejado rastro, pensé en quedarme solo a buscarlo un poco más, pero sabía que en el minuto que llegaran el resto al campamento sin mí y comentaran que me quede a buscar a mi hermano Zoe se escabuñiria para obligarme a cumplir con mi promesa de buscar a su hermano en la ciudad, y conociéndola tan bien, no llegaría a Atlanta a salvo, así que iría por ella y juntos buscaríamos a nuestros hermanos. Rapidamente deseche esa idea tras ver que donde debía estar nuestro transporte había un montón de nada, la puta camioneta no estaba, eso solo significaba una cosa, Merle, y Merle en ese estado era sinónimo de venganza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Debíamos llevar horas trotando por la carretera con la esperanza de llegar al campamento a tiempo para detener a mi hermano y sus locuras, ya era de noche, estábamos todos cansados, las armas eran un peso extra y el calor de esa noche no ayudaba mucho. Mientras más cerca estábamos más peso sentía en mi cuerpo, estaba agotado, llevaba 3 días sin dormir, y mi cuerpo empezó a sentirlo, pero me obligaba a seguir, conocía a mi hermano no le importaría nada, se haría con el liderazgo del campamento, de seguro con Shane muerto como resultado, y el resto del campamento desesperado, pensé en Zoe nuevamente, de seguro hablaría con Merle para calmarlo, pero este la mandaría a la mierda, estoy seguro que no le haría daño, me lo dijo en más de una ocasión, le agradaba la niña, pero de seguro en este momento había más odio en el corazón de mi hermano que aprecio, teníamos que llegar, y llegar ya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ya no nos faltaban más de 5 minutos y lo escucho, lo que más me temí un disparo, todos nos detuvimos por un segundo, solo para apresurar el paso mientras se escuchaban más disparos sumados de gritos, se escuchaba que era un caos, eso no era obra de Merle, era como si los atacaran muchas personas o… o por Dios, eran caminantes, maldición, corría a todo lo que pude mientras Rick me lanzaba un arma, vi como corría gente para todos lados y un montón de caminantes dispuestos a comerse a quien se les parara por enfrente, comencé a disparar a todo lo que gruñese o estuviese podrido, empecé a mirar donde estaba la gente para intentar ayudarlos, fue cuando vi como una joven corría mientras era seguida por dos zombies, por un instante creí que era Zoe, pero era alguien más dispare y le quite uno de encima, pero otro que salió de detrás de un arbusto se le abalanzo y comenzó a devorarle, iba a dispararle para que dejara de sufrir, pero las balas eran escasa, y la familia de Morales estaba siendo acorralada, así que fui en su ayuda, esta vez con suerte, de apoco fuimos dejando de disparar hasta confirmar que ya habíamos acabado con todos, empecé a ver quiénes habían sobrevivido, cerca de la caravana estaba la familia de Grimes, Carol y su hija, Shane, Dale, la familia Morales, más allá estaba Jimmy con Jackie y en el suelo llorando Andrea, junto al cadáver de Amy, seguí buscando con la mirada y no veía a Zoe, se me empezó a parar el corazón cuando oímos un grito en el bosque, era ella, rápidamente corrí en su dirección junto con Shane, Gleen, T-Dog y Jimmy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Zoeee!- Había dejado de oír los gritos y me desespere- Zoe!- Y otro grito acompañado de un aquí y un ayuda, nos detuvimos para ver de donde era el grito hasta que Jimmy la vio, tenía un zombie encima y con su hacha mantenía su asquerosa boca lejos de su cara, Jimmy se lo quitó de encima, Gleen le disparo y Shane abrazo a Zoe, quien me miro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, la miro mejor y me doy cuenta que está llena de sangre, Shane también se percata y se separa de ella un poco, toma la linterna que tenía T-dog y la alumbra, mostrando que todo su pecho, cara y manos estaba con sangre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Me mordieron- Se me paro el corazón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


	10. En las fauces de la muerte

En las fauces de la muerte

ZOE

Pánico, esa era la mejor palabra para definir mi sentimiento en ese momento, la dichosa cena estaba siendo maravillosa, los peces que pescaron Amy y Andrea estaban deliciosos, gracias a Morales pudimos encender una fogata más grande, la conversación era cálida, de hecho yo organizaba mi día con Jimmy quien prometió enseñarme sobre autos al día siguiente, cuando un grito lo arruino todo, Amy, Amy estaba siendo devorada, y en un segundo se desato el caos, la cálida noche se convirtió en balas, gritos y sangre. Había corrido en busca de mi hacha cuando uno de esos canallas me cayó encima, era una mujer menuda con la mitad de la cara devorada, logre quitármela de encima y matarla a hachazos, pero otros dos me vieron, oía a Shane llamarme desde la caravana, pero se me era imposible llegar hasta allá, así que opte por correr al bosque, tal vez podría subirme a un árbol.

Como siempre mis planes fallan y un zombie muy gordo se me abalanzo, con el hacha le raje el abdomen, pero eso no serviría de mucho, y el muy rufián logro botarme, en eso sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi hombro y grite, tenía las fauces de ese monstruo muy cerca de mi cara y maldición que apestaba, tuve mucho miedo, no quería perder la vida así, pensé en mi hermano, aún tenía que encontrarlo, y pensé en Daryl, maldición me gustaba, quería pasar tiempo con él. Mientras pensaba en los dos hombres que se estaban volviendo demasiado importantes para mí escuche a voces llamándome.

-Aquí, ayudenmeee- Grite lo más fuerte que pude intentando mantener alejado a ese caminante y su boca de mí, pero me estaba cansando, cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir vi como Jimmy me quitaba de encima al caminante mientras Shane me abrazaba y fue cuando vi a Daryl, en ese instante me relaje, pero segundos después recordé el dolor de mi hombro, Shane me alumbro con la linterna y yo articulo la primera frase que se me vino a la cabeza

\- Me mordieron?- Vi el rostro de pánico de todos, pero nadie decía nada.

DARYL

Primero creí que fue una afirmación pero tras ver que Shane la revisaba detenidamente, me percate de su tono, se la arrebate a Shane y con un cuchillo rasgue su polera, poco me importo si quedaba en sostenes, con la linterna le busque marcas de mordidas o rasguños y nada, decidí oler la sangre y esta apestaba, no era de ella, excepto la del hombro que se la había hecho con una roca.

\- No tienes nada, no te mordieron, solo te lastimaste el hombro con esa roca- La mire a la cara y esta se dio vuelta para vomitar, no me sorprendía la adrenalina era demasiada y la sangre apestaba, lo que se traducía en que ella apestaba.

Shane la fue a calmar y nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia el campamento, cuando recordé que Zoe iba semidesnuda caminando me detuve y la detuve para ver si podía taparla con su ropa, pero la había hecho trizas, el resto se percató de mi fallido intento de taparla, mientras ella decía que estaba bien, pero para mí calma con timidez Gleen le ofreció su camisa quedando con su típica polera negra, después de que se vistiera seguimos caminando hacia el resto del grupo donde el panorama era peor, Andrea seguía llorando, se le unieron otras personas al llanto. Rick nos vio y se acercó rápidamente a Zoe junto con Lori, quien la abrazo fuertemente y la acerco al resto de los que habían sobrevivido.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- La pregunta de Jaque quedo flotando en el ambiente.

\- Limpiar el lugar- Fue la respuesta que dio Shane, pero todos estaban muy conmovidos o cansados y no parecían muy animosos ante la idea.

\- Okey, los varones haremos turnos y las mujeres que vayan a acomodarse con los niños a las carpas más cercanas a la caravana- Rick dio la nueva orden, todos sin reclamar comenzaron a moverse, las madres llevaban firmemente a sus hijos hacia la carpa de Lori que era la más cercana, vi como Zoe iba a discutir con el grupo de varones que se quedó para organizar los turnos.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar

\- Zoe ve a limpiarte y a dormir, ha sido una noche pesada para ti- Shane intento inútilmente convencerla de que fuese a descansar, esta lo miro con una ceja alzada, me observo con enojo y se volvió hacia Shane.

\- Y supongo que quienes fueron a la excursión de Atlanta tampoco harán turno porque deben estar cansados- Todos miraron incómodos a otro lado, pero yo no tenía interés en que esta hiciese guardia.

\- Me importa una mierda que esto hiera tus sentimientos feministas, pero no confiaría mi sueño a tu vigilancia, no lo hice cuando estábamos cazando, menos lo haré ahora, así que vete de una vez a dormir e intenta por un día no meterte en problemas- Shane me agarro del brazo para detenerme ya que me había acercado demasiado a Zoe.

\- ¿Y tú crees que confiare en un hombre que lleva tres días sin dormir, y que de seguro odia al campamento por lo que le hicieron a su querido hermano?- La muy maldita no se podía callar, todos me miraron y Rick expreso su opinión de que mejor no hiciese guardia esta noche, claramente lo mande a la mierda.

\- Ya me tienen harto, váyanse a la mierda, yo haré el primer turno con el anciano, tu- dije apuntando a Zoe- límpiate, cámbiate ropa, vete a dormir y déjanos en paz, si no les gusta el puto plan váyanse todos al carajo- Dije esto empuje con mi hombro a Zoe y me fui a mi tienda.

ZOE

Porque diablos siempre logra ser un idiota, pero después de limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa me sentí extremadamente cansada, el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte me había cansado física y mentalmente, mientras salía de la caravana donde me había lavado pude ver a Andrea con el cadáver de Amy.

\- Sé que la pregunta puede ser estúpida, pero, ¿Necesitas algo Andrea?- Sentía una empatía por ella, no quería imaginarme lo que sería estar frente al cadáver de tu propio hermano o hermana.

\- Si, a mi Amy.

\- Cariño, de veras que si pudiera te la daría, pero eso está muy lejos de mi alcance, hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte.

\- Solo déjame sola- Puse mi mano en su hombro y me retire en silencio, iba a dormir en la carpa de Lori, pero estaba llena y no quería estar ahí, en la de Carol aún estaba Ed, y no conocía tanto al resto, pensé en dormir en la de Shane, pero antes de llegar a esta me encontré con Daryl, quien me miro y dijo sígueme.

Daryl me guío hasta su tienda, donde me hizo pasar antes de cerras tras este, dejo su ballesta en el suelo y encendió la pequeña lámpara y fue cuando por fin recordé el motivo de su viaje a Atlanta.

\- ¿Y Merle?- Daryl suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Cuando llegamos solo quedaba rastros de su mano.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Al parecer se llevó la camioneta, se cauterizo la herida, pero no me dejo ningún rastro. Creí que vendría al campamento en busca de venganza, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

\- ¿Vienes corriendo desde Atlanta?- Me asintió con la cabeza- Daryl, necesitas dormir.

\- Aa ya basta, no empieces con eso.

\- Dixon tarde o temprano te desplomaras, por favor descansa esta noche, yo puedo hacer tu turno.

\- Ya cállate, no harás guardia, porque diablos siempre quieres exponerte al peligro, solo piensas en ti.

\- A claro, yo me ofrezco a hacer turnos para que maten al resto, Dixon búscate una mejor excusa.

\- Ya te lo dije, no confío en ti.

\- ¿Entonces porque estoy acá?

\- ¿Prefieres dormir con todos ellos?- Me quede pensando un segundo, no quería dormir hacinada, pero no quería estar sola, Ed murió solo en su tienda, y conociendo a Daryl no volvería nunca del turno.

\- No quiero dormir con ellos, pero tampoco quiero estar sola.

\- Fantástico, mira Zoe, no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos- se estaba poniendo de pie para salir de la tienda cuando me entro un ataque de pánico, no sabía ni porque, pero no quería quedarme sola, así que antes que pudiese terminar de salir lo jale hacía mi- Zoe ya bas…- Y llore, no podían dejar de caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

\- Por favor, por favor no me dejes sola, no puedo, no puedo sola, yo me equivoque, ya no puedo sola, nunca pude sola y te necesito- a esas alturas mi cara ya estaba escondida en su espalda, sentí como me abrazaba y me dirigía hacia su cama.

\- Zoe, mírame- Levanto mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas- Iré a hacer la guardia en tres horas volveré y estaré contigo si?, tres horas, solo te dejare tres horas- Le pedí que me llevara- No, no en tu estado, la próxima vez harás un turno, pero no ahora, intenta relajarte sí, intenta dormir y toma- Me paso mi hacha- De ahora en adelante, jamás duermas o estés sin tu arma- Me beso la frente y luego los labios- Volveré- Sin más que decir salió de la tienda y cerro, mientras yo quedaba sumida nuevamente en el silencio.

Claramente no pegue pestaña en toda la noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la asquerosa boca de ese caminante, aún sentía su olor, a mis visiones se sumaba los gritos desgarradores de Amy al ser desgarrada por ese monstruo, cuando por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño sentí que alguien abría la tienda, era Daryl, decidí fingir que dormía para ahorrarme el sermón, sentí como su peso hundía la cama mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

\- ¿Lograste dormir algo?

\- No, algo digno de mención respecto a la guardia?

\- Andrea sigue junto al cadáver de su hermana.

\- ¿Aún no se convierte?

\- No, pero es cuestión de tiempo, Rick se quedó vigilándola desde lejos- Mientras hablaba me a arrincone lo más que pude para que este se acostara a mi lado- ¿No te molesta?

\- Si me molestase me hubiese ido de tu tienda, además es tu cama

\- Puedo dormir en la de Merle.

\- No me muevo tanto, acuéstate rápido.

Llevábamos un rato acostados cuando al fin comenzó a darme sueño, pero estaba de nuevo ese maldito olor a muerto, cada vez lo sentía más fuerte y fue cuando entendí que era él quien traía ese olor encima, pero como diablos le decía que apestaba sin sonar hiriente. Me comencé a mover incomoda tratando de encontrar una posición para oler cualquier cosa menos ese infernal olor.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Me quede callada obligándome a no moverme- Zoe, si quieres duermo en la otra cama.

\- No eres tú, ósea tú como persona, es… el olor de tu ropa, huele a la boca de ese maldito caminante.

\- Diablos, lo siento olvide cambiarme la camisa- Se levantó de cama y fue en busca de su ropa, yo me senté en la cama con la intención de pedirle disculpas, Daryl estabas de espaldas a mi desabotonándose la camisa cuando miro sobre su hombro y me vio, así que se dio vueltas quedando de frentes a mí y rápidamente se cambió de camisa.

\- Perdón la idea era que durmieras y solo te he mantenido despierto, si quieres duermes en la otra para estar más cómodo.

\- Está bien, pero ahora duérmete.

\- Sí señor.

Y sin más olores, y oyendo su respiración al fin pude conciliar el sueño.


	11. CDC

CDC

ZOE

La mañana había estado movida, Amy finalmente se había convertido solo para recibir un balazo en la sien por parte de su hermana, al pobre de Jimmy lo habían mordido generando un nuevo conflicto con Daryl quien además de insinuar que lo que había sucedido era un karma por abandonar a su hermano, quería matar a Jimmy ya que todos sabíamos en que se convertiría, pero matar a alguien como si fuéramos salvajes solo porque lo mordieron no me parecía del todo correcto, por lo menos no aún.

Después del dramático entierro de nuestros muertos y el conflicto entre Shane y Rick sobre si ir a Forte Benning o a la CDC, estábamos todos alrededor de la fogata apagada que se volvió nuestro centro de reuniones cuando Shane se acercó para contarnos cuál era el plan.

\- No estamos seguros frente a ninguna de nuestras dos opciones, pero lo más importante es mantenernos juntos. Conozco a este hombre hace mucho tiempo y confió en su instinto así que el plan es que mañana a primera hora nos dirigiremos a la CDC ya que todos coincidimos en que no podemos quedarnos aquí, así que quien se nos quiera unir prepárese para salir mañana a primera hora.

Sin más que decir todos se pararon y fueron a hacer sus cosas, yo fui a buscar mi mochila a la carpa de los Dixon y me interne al bosque, necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora, sería capaz de abandonar a mi hermano? No, no podía irme y dejarlo. Después de un rato caminando me senté en una roca viendo como el sol se iba escondiendo mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo, no sabía qué hacer, no podía quedarme sola buscando a David, moriría, y aún no sanaba del todo mi tobillo, si me encontraba con un grupo de caminantes como los de ayer no sobreviviría para contarlo, y morir devorada no está dentro de mis opciones de una muerte bella. Tal vez podría quedarme con el grupo hasta aprender a defenderme sola y luego volver a buscar a mi hermano, total en tres meses aprendí a utilizar un hacha, seguir vagamente un rastro y destripar animales para cocinarlos, bueno la última parte no del todo, pero tal vez con 3 meses más y la presión necesaria por parte del apocalipsis convirtieran una pobre joven de ciudad en una buena sobreviviente. Si, estaba decidido acompañaría a este pequeño grupo hasta que no les pudiese sacar más provecho; bueno ese era el plan, pero como siempre fallan mis planes… o moriría antes de ser útil o me encariñaría demasiado con ellos como para abandonarlos e ir en busca de mi hermano, sea como sea mi cigarrillo se acabó y ya estaba oscureciendo, era hora de volver al campamento.

Cuando llegue al campamento la mayoría ya estaba desmantelado, y Lori y Carol preparaban la cena de esa noche, mientras Gleen y Morales hacían guardia. Decidí que era momento de preparar mis cosas, si bien cuando llegue al campamento solo tenía una pequeña mochila, gracias a las excursiones que realizo Gleen logre hacerme con más ropa, pero no contaba con un bolso de buen tamaño para llevarlas, así que decidí ir a hablar con Carol para ver si podía darme el de su esposo, pero al instante deseche esa idea, sería demasiado insensible de mi parte, por lo cual fui a hablar con Shane.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Zoe, no te vi en toda la tarde?- Shane se encontraba en su tienda echando sus pocas pertenencias en una mochila.

\- Bien, estaba meditando sobre si me iría o no con ustedes- Rápidamente dejo de atender lo que estaba haciendo y me miro.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- Me iba a ir, pero recordé que ese Rick quiere tomar tu lugar y creo que necesitaras el apoyo de alguien- Ambos reímos

\- Gracias por el apoyo, creo que te nombrare mano derecha de mi reinado.

\- La idea es que tomes mejores decisiones que Rick, jefe, y yo de mano de derecha es una tan buena decisión como creer que teniendo sexo en el bosque nadie te vería- Su rostro se desfiguro- A veces dudo de tu inteligencia- Esta vez solo yo reí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Shane los vi, por desgracia, a ti y Lori- Rápidamente se puso en pie, y yo no sabía por qué diablos había sacado el tema- Tranquilo, no se lo he dicho ni diré a nadie, no es de mi incumbencia con quien te acuestas, pero presiento sutilmente que su super relación no término muy bien.

\- Lori cree que le mentí desde el principio sobre la muerte de Rick, cree que la engañe para quedarme con ella y Carl.

\- Y ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no! Estaba muerto, no tenía latidos y estaban matando a todos en el hospital, por eso lo deje, y luego simplemente se dio todo, pero da igual, él ha vuelto y Lori no quiere saber nada de mí y mantiene a Carl lejos de mí, adoro a ese niño.- Había agobia en su voz, de un día para otro le arrebataron todo, esposa e hijo, pero el pobre nunca entendió que nunca fueron ni serán suyos.

\- Shane, no puedo obligar a Lori a dejar a su esposo, pero si puedo hablarle para que te deje acercarte a Carl, el niño también te adora, que no sea mal agradecida los mantuviste a salvo por casi 5 meses.

\- Te lo agradezco Zoe, pero yo arreglare esto, pero cuando las cosas se calmen un poco.

\- Está bien jefe, aquí me tienes si necesitas ayuda, pero te quiero pedir un favor a cambio de mi voto a tu favor.

\- Dime de una vez niña, cuánto vale tu fidelidad.

\- Inclúyanme en los turnos y tomas de decisiones, mi padre me crío bien independiente, jaja.

\- Pensare lo de los turnos, lo otro dalo por hecho.

\- ¿Un abracito para cerrar el trato?- Shane río se puso de pie me jalo hacia él y me abrazo.

\- Wou, lo siento, no quise interrumpir- Me doy vuelta y veo a Grimes fuera de la tienda junto con T-dog y Daryl.

\- No tranquilo viejo, solo conversábamos- Nos separamos y yo comencé a irme

\- Nos vemos después jefe, no olvides nuestro trato- Shane me despidió con la mano

\- Claro que no Zoe- En eso recordé por lo que había ido

\- O es cierto, Shane al principio venia para preguntarte si tenías una mochila donde podría echar mis cosas.

\- O no, solo tengo la mía, podría hacerte un espacio.

\- No, no te preocupes tomare la de… alguno de los… caídos- Me sentí incomoda porque todos me veían.

\- No creo que sea muy buena idea- Rick hablo.

\- ¿Por qué, alguien más las utilizara?

\- No, pero tal vez por respeto.

\- ¿Si alguno de ellos hubiese tenido un arma se la hubieses dejado?- Sabia que le estaba contestando mal pero qué diablos le pasaba, iba por una puta mochila, no iba a quitarle la ropa de encima o a bailar sobre su tumba.

\- Costa cálmate, creo que en la carpa de los London hay una mochila de buen tamaño, tómala y haz tus cosas rápido para irte a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano- Shane me dirigió lentamente fuera de su tienda, mientras yo me dirigía a la tienda de quien sabe que personas.

* * *

DARYL

Mientras arreglaba mis cosas estuve pensando que haría, no podía buscar a Merle sin un rastro, solo perdería el tiempo y tampoco quería irme del grupo, no es que me agradaran, pero de seguro Zoe se quedaría con ellos y por el momento no quería separarme de ella.

Seguí pensando si era correcto dejar a mi hermano y dirigirme a la CDC. Después de haber logrado subir la motocicleta de Merle a la camioneta y el resto de mis cosas me decidí a ir a hacer mi guardia, no había tenido tiempo de conversar con Zoe sobre una de mis opciones, que era ofrecerle que juntos buscáramos a nuestros hermanos, pero sería una carga, y si nos encontrábamos un grupo como el que secuestro Gleen no sabría si podría salvar, tendría que entrenarla lo suficiente para hacerla autovalente.

Esta noche me tocaba la guardia con Shane, estaba sobre la autocaravana cuando vi como este se despedía de Zoe quien se dirigía a la fogata. Shane comenzó a subir y yo fingí como si no había visto nada.

\- Alguna novedad?- Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba sobre el techo.

\- Nada

\- Mientras hacías tus cosas estábamos organizando los autos para ver quien se iba con quien.

\- No me interesa llevar a nadie en mi camioneta.

\- Tranquilo, ya todos tienen dónde ir, pero estas seguro que no quieres llevarte a nadie?- Lo mire directo a los ojos y vi como este me miraba con seriedad- Ella aún no ha decidido con quien irse, pensé que tal vez se iría en tu auto.

\- No se ira con Lori?-No había necesidad de dar nombres, era obvio que la única persona que tendría opciones de subirse a mi carro sería Zoe.

\- No le agrada Rick- Sonreí para mis adentros, recordé como le contesto cuando salió de la tienda de Shane, lo cual sinceramente me molesto, verlos abrazados y tan confidentes no me agradaba.

\- Y en tu Jeep no hay espacio- Me miro raro.

\- Si, cae una persona más pero creo que entre tú y yo, elegirá ir contigo- Hubo un momento de silencio, era una conversación extraña, acaso Shane tenía algún interés en Zoe? No lo creo, tenía más intenciones en ser el patas negras de Lori.

\- Me da igual donde se quiera ir, pero si va a ir todo el camino parloteando, llévatela tú, yo ya la aguante 3 días- Shane río

\- Sí, es un poco parlanchina, pero la mayoría de las veces sus conversaciones son divertidas.

\- Entonces esta decidió que se vaya contigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo Dixon?- No entendía a qué iba esa pregunta- Si tu plan es fingir que no sientes por lo menos atracción por ella no te está funcionando.

\- Que sea la única que paso de este grupo no significa que sienta algo por ella- No tenía la mínima intención en hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Shane.

\- Bueno, me da igual, pero si le haces daño lo pagar caro, Zoe es una buena persona, no la arruines.

\- Vete al diablo hombre, yo no soy quien anda a la siga de ella!- Nuestra conversación ya había pasado a gritos cuando pare abruptamente tras percatarme de que Zoe estaba en la escalera de la caravana

\- Qué diablos les pasa par de lunáticos, porque no en vez de discutir por idioteces ven que no se acerque algún caminante, parecen un par de cotorras.

\- O vete a dormir, como es que siempre estas despierta- Rogaba que no hubiese escuchado la conversación

\- Porque siempre gritan, y porque desde que llego Grimes no tengo tienda, porque no me interesa escuchar como cogen- Shane sonrió y le ofreció dormir con él, pero ya bastante picado me tenía el imbécil como para más encima dormir con ella.

\- O no te hagas la victima sin carpa, como si no durmieras en la mía- Me sonrió y me pregunto si podía dormir allí de nuevo- solo si mañana te levantas temprano a ordenar- asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, nos vemos, y dejen de gritonear, los despertaran a todos. Buenas noches Jefe, buenas noches Daryl- No me moleste en responderle-

\- Buenas noche Zoe... Claro ofrecerle tu cama para dormir no significa que sientas algo por ella.

\- Vete al demonio Shane- Después de eso nuestro turno estuvo tranquilo hasta que T-dog y Morales vinieron a reemplazarnos.

Cuando llegue a mi tienda esperaba encontrarme con Zoe despierta, pero estaba plácidamente dormida en mi cama, para no molestar decidí acostarme en la cama de Merle. Estaba logrando caer dormido cuando sentí como esta se movía y se ponía en pie, estaba por sentarme para preguntarle donde se dirigía cuando sentí como se metía a mi cama, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi cintura y acercar su boca a mi oído.

\- Iras a la CDC o en busca de Merle?- Sabía la intención de esa pregunta, y sabía perfectamente que me contestaría si le decía la segunda opción.

\- Aún eres muy inútil como para llevarte con migo.

\- Y si nos quedamos un tiempo con ellos y aprendo a no ser inútil, puedo acompañarte a buscar a tu hermano mientras buscamos al mío- La opción no era mala, pero a diferencia de su hermano, parece que el mío no tenía intenciones en que lo buscara, no me dejo ningún rastro, pero preferí no pensar en el futuro más lejano, mi futuro cercano era la CDC.

\- No lo sé, pero por ahora voy a la CDC, y tu vienes con migo- lo último lo dije rápidamente y me acomode para seguir durmiendo

\- Como si te fueras a deshacer tan fácil de mí- Esa respuesta provoco una sensación rara en mi pecho, que hizo que me volteara y comenzara besarla. Ella correspondió rápidamente al beso recostándose de bajo mío mientras intensificaba más el beso, que después de unos segundos paro.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para parar, necesitamos descansar y si seguimos así, nuestras horas de sueño se reducirán a un suspiro.

Concorde con su decisión y nos acomode para seguir durmiendo, mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

ZOE

Me desperté lenta y tranquilamente, algo maravilloso en estos días, mire por la pequeña ventana de la tienda y me percaté de que aún no amanecía, pero cada vez estaba más claro. Pensé en levantarme, pero un brazo en mi cadera me lo impedía, su respiración suave en mi oreja me entregaba una paz inexistente en estos tiempos. Comencé a darme vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara, vi cómo comenzó a fruncir el ceño, signo de que se estaba despertando, decidí acercarme y besarle en los labios. Al principio no recibí respuesta de su parte, hasta que sentí como movía su mano por mi cadera y comenzaba a responderme el beso, para luego apartarse lentamente y ponerse un brazo sobre sus ojos.

\- No fue mi intención despertarte, pero no es necesario que te levantes aún, ya que todavía no amanece.

\- Y que más podría hacer?- Lo mire con una ceja alzada y una mirada lujuriosa. Tras un silencio momentáneo, el abrió los ojos y vio mi rostro perverso- Eres una pervertida.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- Claro y tu cara que expresa?

\- Conversar, eso podemos hacer, conversar- Claramente ese no era mi plan, pero no era el momento adecuado para ponerse cariñosos- Por ejemplo. ¿Qué tanto discutías ayer con Shane?

\- Nada que te importe- okey, estaba enojado con Shane, eso era obvio.

\- Y, que hiciste ayer en la tarde?

\- Mate muertos, queme cosas, vi como Carol mataba a su esposo, eso fue raro, pero me agrada que se empiece a hacer un poco más fuerte.

\- Tal vez lo hizo por odio.

\- No lo sé, y no me importa, lo único que me importa es que tuvo huevos. Y tú?

\- Yo solo fume y busque un bolso donde guardar mis cosas.

\- No me interesa eso- Me puse de lado para verlo mejor- Que conversabas con Shane?- Me lo pregunto un poco enojado.

\- Si tenía un bolso.

\- Eso se lo preguntaste cuando llegamos nosotros, antes de que hablaban?- Sentí un pequeño tono de celos en esa pregunta, no lo hubiese contestado solo porque me molesto su tono, pero yo le pregunte primero, así que le conteste.

\- Nada que te importe- Se lo dije con una sonrisa, pero a este no le causo la menor gracia.

\- Sal de mi tienda- Mi cara se descojono y mis ojos se abrieron a su máximos esplendor- Ya me escuchaste, si quieres vete a la tienda de Shane- Sonreí para mis adentro e hice como si me levantaba, pero en su lugar me subí sobre él, el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa.

\- Hablaba sobre lo bien que me cae y que me agrada más que Rick como líder- Me acerque y lo bese- Hablamos sobre su amor por Lori- Lo volví a besar- Le pedí que me incluyera en los turnos y toma de decisiones- Otro beso- Y luego lo abrace para cerrar el trato- El beso ahora fue más largo y esta vez el me respondió, tomo en sus brazos mi cadera y se sentó, profundizando más el beso.

\- Pues a mí no me agrada.

\- Lástima, no dejara de ser mi amigo porque a ti no te agrada- Aparto un cabello de mi rostro y lo puso detrás de mi oreja.

\- Tienes el pelo asqueroso, deberías hacerte una coleta.

\- Miren el hijo de puta descarado, no te has visto, apestas y para que hablar de tu cabello, por eso nadie se te acerca.

\- Entonces olvida lo de la coleta, así nadie se te acerca. Y ahora quítateme de encima, que tenemos que movernos.

\- Si señor- lo bese por última vez, me hice una coleta y salimos de la tienda.

* * *

DARYL

\- Deje una nota y un mapa en el auto rojo por si alguien más quiere dejar alguna nota- Rick nos miró a mí y a Zoe, insinuando si queríamos incluir en el mensaje a nuestros hermanos. Tras unos segundos y un asentimiento por parte de Zoe, continuamos con la reunión.

\- Escuchen todos. Aquellos que tenga radios, estaremos en el canal 40. Mantengamos la comunicación al mínimo. Ahora, si tienen un problema y no tienen radio, si no hay señal o cualquier otra cosa, toquen la bocina una vez. Eso hará que la caravana se detenga. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Shane tomo un tono autoritario tras este breve mensaje.

\- Nosotros. No iremos. Tenemos familia en Birmingham. Queremos estar con los nuestros- Mire hacía la familia de Mexicanos, quienes estaban complicados con esta nueva toma de decisiones.

\- Irán por su cuenta, no habrá nadie para cubrirlos.

\- Nos arriesgaremos. Tengo que hacer lo que sea mejor para mi familia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Lo discutimos. Estamos seguros- Tras un momento de silencio y entre gracias y abrazos los Morales se iban despidiendo del resto del grupo, vi como Zoe abrazaba fuertemente a los dos niños. Mientras estos se despedían Shane y Rick le pasaban un arma con muchas balas a Morales, estos imbéciles regalaban armas como quién da una moneda a un mendigo, esos idiotas nos estaban dejando descubiertos, así que me fui encabronado hacia mi camioneta, al rato llego Zoe.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tu querido amigo y Grimes están regalando nuestras armas- Esta rápidamente me miro con enojo.

\- Es una broma cierto? Como diablos puedes ser tan egoísta, convivieron contigo durante casi 5 meses- La mire encabronado.

\- Eso no le impidió a Morales abandonar a mi hermano, son ellos los que nos abandonan, es problema suyo.

\- Es grato pensar que si me hubiese ido no me hubieses dado ni una bala, vete a la mierda Daryl, me iré con mi "amiguito"- Sin más se alejó de mi camioneta y vi cómo se acercaba a Shane. Quien se creía que era esa niña, era obvio que no podía compararse con los Morales, ella tenía mucho más valor para mí que ellos, aaa, que se fuese al diablo.

Finalmente nos pusimos en marcha, en el RV iban Gleen, Dale, Jaquie y el moribundo de Jim. En el auto de Grimes iba su familia más Carol y su hija, seguidos de Andrea y T-dog. De tras de ellos y delante de mí iba Shane con Zoe.

Llevábamos un buen tiempo manejando y no habíamos tenido problemas. Este tiempo en soledad me sirvió para seguir pensando, sabía que era un gilipollas, pero vamos, no podía ser el único que pensara que era una idiotez regalar armas como contratado, había varios de nuestro grupo que aún necesitaban entrenamiento, necesitaríamos todas las armas y balas disponibles para lograr entrenarlos y así hacer más fuerte el grupo. Pero estaba claro que Zoe no pensaba igual, me extrañaba, cuando iba a huir del campamento expreso su poco afecto hacia el resto del grupo, no creo que en dos días de repente amara a todos. Pero como fuera esa niña me estaba pidiendo que dejara de ser yo, y eso no se podía. Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me fije en que minuto comenzamos a reducir la velocidad hasta detenernos, algo le había pasado a la RV.

\- Te dije que no llegaríamos muy lejos con esa manguera- El pobre auto de Dale echaba humo, y la manguera ya era más cinta que manguera, no llegaríamos muy lejos sin un repuesto.

\- Veo algo más adelante. Una estación de servicio, si tenemos suerte- Ojala Shane tuviera razón, necesitábamos movernos rápido o la noche nos pillaría en la carretera.

\- Escuchen todos. Jim está mal. No creo que resista más- la mujer de color salió rápidamente del RV para darnos la noticia y volver corriendo con Jim.

\- Oye Rick quieres cuidar del fuerte. Manejare un poco más adelante, veré si puedo traer algo- Me iba a ofrecer pero T-dog so ofreció a acompañarlo. Así que decidí asomarme para ver cómo estaba Jim y lo vi, al fondo de la autocaravana acostado en la cama cubierto de una capa de sudor con una cara de dolor horrible, me aparte para dejar pasar a Rick.

Al salir de la caravana vi apoyada en el jeep a Zoe, y decidí acercármele, necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Podemos hablar?- No se molestó en contestarme, solo me asintió- No pediré perdón por ser quien soy, solo quiero que sepas que efectivamente tampoco te pasaría un arma- Me miro, pero no hablo-Me hubiese ido contigo- Hubo un rato de silencio.

\- No te quiero pedir que dejes de ser tú, todo lo contrario, te quiero pedir que una vez en tu vida dejes de actuar como le gustaría a Merle y actúes como en verdad eres tu- Definitivamente para esa muchacha era un libro abierto. Le iba a contestar pero Shane había vuelto y Rick nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos.

\- He hablado con Jim y me dice que no aguanta más, que el camino lo está matando, y quiere que lo dejemos acá. Es lo que dice querer- Maldición, sentí lastima por Jim, de verdad era uno de los pocos que me agradaba.

\- Y esta lucido?- Era una pregunta importante, no quería dejar al tipo ahí y que al rato este comenzara a gritar y llorar porque lo habían abandonado.

\- Parece estarlo. Yo diría que sí.

\- En el campamento, cuando dije que Daryl podría tener razón y me callaste, me malentendiste. Yo nunca estaría de acuerdo con matar a un hombre de manera cruel. Yo iba a sugerir que le preguntáramos a Jim lo que deseaba. Y creo que ya tenemos una respuesta- Una frase del anciano me quedo dando vueltas "manera cruel", si, esa era la mejor manera de describirme, estaba siendo cruel con todos, y yo no era cruel, una mala persona, sí, pero no cruel. Siguieron un rato más discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de dejar a Jim.

\- Oigan, otro maldito árbol- Entre Shane y Rick dejaron a Jim bajo un gran árbol al lado de la carretera, mientras el resto nos quedábamos mirando a lo lejos. Shane le recordó que esto no era necesario y el volvió a insistir en que estaba bien ahí, la mujer de color se le acerco para despedirse de un beso, Rick le ofreció un arma, pero esta vez no reclame, pero Jim la rechazo, el resto de los presentes se fue retirando pero Zoe se le acerco.

\- Admite que haces esto para no darme la clase de autos- Jim sonrió

\- Si, eres muy mala con los autos, tal vez alguien más pueda enseñarte- Ahora ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que me miraba- No dejes al señor gruñón solo por gruñón lo necesitan tanto como el a ustedes- No quise decir nada, pero claramente lo oí. Zoe se paró y se alejó de él, vi como la miraba hasta que cruzamos vistas el me sonrió y yo le asentí en modo de despedida.

Me encamine hacía mi camioneta esperando encontrarme con Zoe en ella, pero esta se había subido al jeep de Shane y cuando pase por su lado me sonrió, pero se quedó dónde estaba.

Cerca del anochecer llegamos a las afueras de la CDC, que era todo un espectáculo, estaba rodeada de cadáveres y apestaba, todos tapaban sus narices en un intento inútil de amortiguar el mala olor, Shane se adelantó con Rick dejando al grupo un poco más atrás, aproveche en ese instante para acércame a Zoe.

\- Mantén tu arma lista, y no te alejes de mí- Me asintió y se me acerco.

\- Muy bien todos muévanse, sigan- Shane nos daba instrucciones a todos mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a las puertas cerradas de la CDC- ¿Nada? No hay nadie Rick, vámonos.

\- Y porque están abajo las cortinas?- Maldición, tenía razón, pero no podíamos seguir esperando, ese lugar era peligroso en cualquier momento podrían llegar…

\- Caminantes!

Rápidamente entre en pánico, vi como se acercaba un caminante, al que rápidamente derribe, pero todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, entre ellos Zoe- Nos trajiste al cementerio- Me dirigí iracundo hacía Rick

\- El tomo la decisión

\- Fue la decisión equivocada- Shane me retuvo y me empujo alejándome de su amigo.

\- Cállate, me escuchas? Cállate, cállate- Ese cabrón se estaba ganado un pulletazo en el rostro.-Rick, es un callejón sin salida

\- A dónde iremos?- Carol estaba asustada, igual que el resto del grupo, no teníamos muchas opciones.

\- Da igual donde vayamos, pero tenemos que movernos, estamos en la ciudad maldición, Grimes, por favor muévete, piensa en tu hijo- Zoe se abrió paso entre todos y se paró entre Rick y la puerta

\- Tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí, tan cerca de la ciudad al oscurecer- Ahora era Lori quien intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

\- El fuerte Benning Rick, aun es una opción.

\- En qué?, No hay comida, ni combustible son 160 kilometros- Mierda estábamos jodidos.

\- De hecho son 200 revise el mapa

\- Olvidémonos de fuerte Benning. Necesitamos respuestas esta noche, ahora

\- Vengan salgamos de aquí- Rick seguí sin moverse, pero poco me importo que él se quedara, tome del brazo a Zoe y la acerque hacia mi- Vayámonos!

\- Muy bien, todos de regreso a los auto. Vamos. Muévanse-Todos comenzamos a acercarnos a los autos

\- La cámara se movió

\- Lo imaginaste

\- Se movió. Se movió- Ya me estaba cabreando el hijo de puta, volví a jalar el brazo de Zoe

\- Rick está muerta, hombre. Es un dispositivo automático. Es un mecanismo entiendes. Está muerta tienes que olvidarla Rick. Escúchame mira alrededor. Esta muerto. Muerto. Déjalo- Rick comenzó a golpear la cortina mientras su esposa y amigo le gritaban.

\- Sé que estás ahí, sé que me puedes escuchar por favor estamos desesperados. Por favor ayúdanos tenemos mujeres, niños, no tenemos alimentos, y casi no nos queda gasolina- Shane con Lori seguían intentando inútilmente alejarlo del lugar, mientras el resto retrocedíamos lentamente hacia los autos- Si no nos dejas entrar nos estarás matando. Por favor- Shane finalmente logro alejarlo de la puerta mientras este seguí gritándole a la nada que nos estaba matando. Estaba apuntando a unos caminantes escuchando el grito de la gente asustada cuando un ruido y una luz blanca apareció detrás de nosotros.


	12. Me debes la vida

ME DEBES LA VIDA.

ZOE

Estábamos todos petrificados mientras veíamos como las puertas de la CDC se abrían, luego de unos segundos todos comenzamos a entrar mientras Daryl nos cubría la retaguardia.

\- Hola?- Rick pregunto un par de veces sin obtener respuestas, hasta que escuchamos un ruido de un arma cargándose y desde la derecha apareció un hombre.

\- Hay alguien infectado?

\- Uno de nuestro grupo lo estaba. Pero no sobrevivió.

\- Porque están aquí, que quieren?- La pregunta era un poco estúpida, estábamos aquí en busca de un refugio.

\- Una oportunidad- Rick y su manera poética de decir las cosas.

\- Eso es mucho que pedir en estos días- Tenía razón, pero ya nos había abierto las puertas, porque hacerse derogar a estas alturas.

\- Lo sé- Hubo un momento en que el nuevo hombre nos observaba uno por uno.

\- Todos tienen que hacerse un examen de sangre, ese es el precio de la entrada- Me pareció factible, tal vez estuviesen haciendo investigaciones sobre alguna cura, pero me detuve a pensar en eso, si entra un grupo de extraños armados, porque mandarían a un solo hombre.

\- Eso lo podemos hacer

\- Si tienen que entrar sus cosas háganlo ahora, una vez se cierran las puertas se quedan cerradas- Rápidamente iba a ir por mis cosas pero Daryl me detuvo y fue por ellas junto con Rick, Shane y Gleen.

\- Vi, sella la entrada principal. Quita la energía de acá- De apoco las puertas se fueron cerrando mientras Rick se presentaba al Dr, quien resulto llamarse Edwin Jenner. A los pocos segundos nos vimos sumidos en una profunda oscuridad. Sentí un brazo en mi hombro.

\- Toma tu bolso- Era Daryl, quien tras sentir que mi respiración aún no se relajaba paso su mano por mi brazo- Tranquila, estamos seguros acá, o al menos eso espero- Solo le asentí y seguimos a Jenner que nos dirigió a un ascensor. Durante unos segundos el silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo.

\- Los doctores siempre anda armados?- Y ahí estaba Daryl con sus comentarios tan simpáticos.

\- Había muchas por ahí. Me familiarice con ellas. Pero ustedes lucen lo suficientemente inofensivos. Menos tú, tendré que vigilarte- Carl sonrió tímidamente.

\- Te han pillado niño, todos sabes que eres un pequeño peligro- Carl me miro y su sonrisa se extendió, junto con la del doc que también se voltio a ver por la respuesta. Tras mío sentí a Daryl refunfuñar, ese hombre era un caso perdido.

Bajamos por el ascensor y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo lleno de puertas, mire a mi derecha y vi a Daryl tomando firmemente su arma, le tome la mano he hice que disminuyera su velocidad quedándonos atrás, mientras el resto hablaba.

\- Relájate un poco, es solo un hombre- Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme.

\- Estamos atrapados, no hay más salida que por donde entramos, eso me inquieta- No esperaba una respuesta tan sincera.

\- Tranquilo, si esto se pone feo encontraremos la manera de salir vivos- Le dedique una sonrisa, pero este no se molestó en contestarme.

\- Bienvenidos a la zona 5- Era una habitación llena de computadores y plataformas.

\- En donde están todos? Los demás doctores, el personal?

\- Soy yo. Aquí solamente estoy yo- Y como lo pensé, no había ni una puta alma en ese lugar.

\- Y la persona con que hablabas?, vi?

\- Vi saluda a nuestros huéspedes, diles… "bienvenidos"- Del fondo sonó una voz computarizada dándonos la bienvenida, nuestros rostros fueron claramente de decepción, nuestro plan no era encontrar a un doctor, sino a todo un equipo trabajando en la cura- Soy todo lo que queda… Lo siento.

* * *

DARYL

Ya nos habían sacado muestras de sangre a todos cuando el doc nos ofreció cenar, nos dirigió a un gran comedor.

\- Tengo varias comidas congeladas que podemos recalentar- Rápidamente las mujeres mayores del grupo se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar lo que sería nuestra cena- Bueno y para beber tengo gaseosas- Vi como los ojos de los dos niños se iluminaban- Vino- Ahora vi como los de T-dog y Gleen se iluminaban.

Pasados unos minutos la cena ya estaba lista y todos estábamos sentados comiendo y tomando vino, Zoe estaba al otro extremo de mí, sentada junto Gleen. Yo ya llevaba una botella entera de vino y estaba por la segunda cuando escuche a Dale intentar convencer a Lori de que dejara probar un trago a Carl.

\- Saben? En Italia los niños toman un poco de vino en la cena, también en Francia- Todos reíamos por el inútil intento de Dale de convencer a Lori.

\- Bueno cuando Carl este en Italia o Francia, entonces podrá tomar un trago

\- Vamos, que daño le va hacer… Vamos- Rick ya con un estado de ebriedad leve logro convencerla.

\- Bien, aquí tienes, jovencito- Carl tomo el primer trago y como era de esperar, su expresión de asco no se demoró en hacerse notar.

\- Ese es mi hijo. Buen chico.

\- Bueno, quédate con tu gaseosa amigo.

\- Tu no Glenn, sigue bebiendo muchacho, quiero ver que tan roja se te pone la cara- Me había acercado hacia él y me percaté de que solo observaba su botella.

\- O vamos por lo menos yo he tomado, miren a Zoe, no se ha servido nada- Mire hacia su vaso y efectivamente este solo contaba con gaseosa, esta rápidamente puso su mano sobre el vaso y la alejo de T-Dog quien hizo el aman de servirle.

\- No vayas a fingir que no bebes, porque fui yo quien te tuvo que cargar con tu trasero cuando te embriagaste con mi hermano- Todos rieron tras ver que esta se sonrojo levemente.

\- No me gusta el vino

\- Disculpa, pero creo haber oído que eras o tenías descendencia chilena- Zoe asintió- Entonces cómo?- Dale no podía entender qué clase de persona no tomaba vino

\- Si, sé que soy una vergüenza nacional, pero no me agrada.

\- Entonces que bebe señorita- La voz del doc se hizo sonar por primera vez en la cena.

\- Destilados- Jenner se paró y se dirigió al almacén de donde había sacado el vino y puso sobre la mesa un vodka, ron y wisky. Zoe sonrió con picardía y dijo que empezaría por el vodka. Jenner iba hacer aman de tomarlo, pero fui más rápido que el, iba a servirle en el vaso cuanto esta me detuvo se dio la vuelta a la mesa, me lo quito de la mano y directo de la botella tomo el primer sorbo, vi como una gota traviesa corría por la comisura de su labio, desapareciendo en su cuello- Tengo que ponerme al día, hay varios que ya están un poco contentos- Todos rieron, Jenner volvió a sentarse en la mesa de al lado solo, no le di mayor importancia, el maldito estaba siendo demasiado atento con Zoe.

\- Me parece que no le agradecimos correctamente a nuestro anfitrión- Rick había golpeado la copa y se había puesto de pie.

\- Él es más que nuestro anfitrión- T-dog estaba ya bien borracho, pero tenía razón, a pesar de que me desagradaba por hablarle a Zoe, fue un buen hombre.

\- Salud a nuestro doctor

\- Salud!- Mi estado de ebriedad ya era bastante alto como para no gritar un salud tan alto, vi como Zoe me vio sonriendo solo para levantar la botella en mi dirección y tomar un gran sorbo.

\- Entonces cuando nos dirá que paso aquí doctor? Todos los doctores que se suponía estaban tratando de averiguar lo que sucedió, dónde están?- El hijo de puta de Shane decidió por fin abrir la boca y solo para arruinarlo.

\- Estamos celebran Shane. No es necesario hacerlo en este momento

\- Oye, espera un momento, por eso estamos aquí verdad? Esto fue tu decisión, supuestamente para encontrar todas las respuestas pero en lugar de eso, nosotros. Encontramos un solo hombre, porque?

\- Vete a diablo Shane, a mí no me importa- Zoe se paró de la mesa y se alejó al fondo donde había un sillón y se dedicó a seguir bebiendo.

\- Bueno, cuando las cosas salieron mal, mucha gente se fue, se fueron a estar con sus familias y cuando las cosas empeoraron, cuando el cordón militar fue dominado el resto salió corriendo.

\- Todos?

\- No, muchos no pudieron enfrentar salir a la calle tomaron otra opción... Hubo una ola de suicidios... Fue una época horrible.

\- Tú no te fuiste, porque?- El ambiente ya estaba tenso, no entendía cuál era el gusto de arruinar la noche

\- Continúe trabajando con la esperanza de hacer algo de bien

\- Amigo, eres todo un aguafiestas- Gleen se atrevió a encarar a Shane

\- Tu viniste a beber o por respuestas?- Shane lo encaro de vuelta y Gleen se sintió mal

\- Vinimos en busca de un refugio, lo encontramos y adivina que, podemos beber hasta borrarnos después de mucho tiempo porque hay unas puertas gigantes y metros de tierra que nos separa del apocalipsis, encontramos un puto lugar donde podrán dormir sin hacer guardia por lo menos una noche, así que, sí Shane, podías esperar una puta noche por respuestas- Zoe se había parado del sillón y se acercaba cabroneada hacia Shane, mire la botella y ya había consumido la mitad, pero esta no se veía borracha, salvo por su ataque de ira- Hablando de eso doc, nos podría mostrar donde podemos dormir por favor.

Después de ordenar la cocina Jenner nos dirigió por unos pasillos, Andrea y Zoe se quedarían a tras durante un momento mientras terminaban de lavar los platos.

\- La mayor parte de las instalaciones están sin energía, incluyendo las habitaciones, así que tendrán que acomodarse acá. Los sofás son cómodos, pero hay catres en el almacén, si quieren. Hay un cuarto de juegos al final del pasillo que ustedes niños podrán disfrutar, pero no conecten los juegos de video entienden? O cualquier cosa que consuma energía. Lo mismo aplica para las duchas, tranquilos con el agua caliente- Jenner desapareció por el fondo del pasillo y Gleen se dio vuelta hacia nosotros.

\- Agua caliente?- Su sonrisa era solo reflejo del rostro de la mayoría.

\- Es lo que el hombre dijo- T-dog sonrío de oreja a oreja y fue en busca de una cuarto a lo que todos lo seguimos.

Vi pasar a Andrea por al lado mío y me di cuenta de que Zoe no estaba, primero me hice con un cuarto donde deje mis cosas, luego fui por un catre al almacén y ballesta en mano fui tras ella.

* * *

ZOE

Me había quedado un rato en la cocina revisando mi bolso, tenía poleras y jeans suficientes, pero solo contaba con 2 polerones delgados y 2 pares de calcetines, y el invierno no era tan lejano, necesitaba ropa decente, fue por eso que decidí ir en busca de Jenner para ver si tenía algo que prestarme.

\- Disculpe doc. Tendrá alguna despensa con ropa y cosas así, necesito con urgencia cambiar mi closet- Le sonreí y el me respondió de vuelta con una gran sonrisa, se veía como un sujeto agradable.

\- Claro toma- Me paso una tarjeta- por el pasillo que esta por el lado izquierdo de la cocina, síguelo hasta el fondo, donde tienes que doblar a la izquierda, la tercera puerta a mano derecha, antes de que dobles a la izquierda habrá una puerta que se abre con tarjeta, no necesitas código, solo deslízala y se abrirá. La última puerta la abres con el código 3312- Debió haber mi cara de pánico al no poder recordar ni la mitad de lo que me dijo- Te anotare la dirección en un papel.

\- Si mejor, gracias doc.

Había logrado dar con la despensa y para mi suerte tenia ropa más abrigada, había tomado un poleron con gorro de color gris con un logo gigante de la CDC y se veía bastante abrigado, estaba en busca de un par más de calcetines, y tal vez un gorro.

\- Que haces?

\- Dios, otra vez apareciéndote, cuantas veces te he dicho que hagas algún indició de tu presencia antes de hablar- Si los caminantes no me devoraban Daryl me mataría de un paro cardiaco, siempre lograba sorprenderme

\- Qué haces?

\- Busco ropa decente, me estaba quedando sin calcetines, y pronto el invierno llegara a nuestras puertas.

\- No es buena idea que andes sola, no sabemos que puede haber en este lugar- Encontraba tierno?, que se preocupara por mí, pero a veces sentía que me veía como si fuera alguien demasiado débil, bueno lo era, pero no me gustaba que me lo recordaran.

\- Daryl, te embriagaste en un lugar que no conoces y me vienes a reclamar a mí por caminar sola.

\- Yo no soy violable

\- Disculpa?- Que mierda, porque diablos decía eso, violable, yo soy violable?, señor, él también es violable.

\- O vamos, cualquiera que viese ese culo es tentado, además el doc lleva más de 5 meses solo, tal vez se le antojen jóvenes- Esto era demasiado, mire su rostro y se notaba que estaba borracho, bueno eso era obvio ya que hablaba sin vergüenza sobre mi culo, eso no pasaba normalmente.

\- No sé si debo ofenderme o no con tu comentario, pero creo que prefiero sentirme alagada. Crees que soy violable?- Silencio…

\- No te hagas la interesante Costa, a estas alturas hasta las cabras son follables.

\- Okey. Me ofendo, porque no te largas a beber a tu puto cuarto y vas a follar con cabras, hostigante de mierda

\- Después no vengas llorando a mi cuarto pidiendo asilo- Le enseñe el dedo corazón y lo mande a la mierda mientras seguía en mi tarea.

Tras unos minutos más buscando ropa por fin estaba satisfecha con mi nuevo estilo de closet, así que decidí dirigirme al pasillo donde todos dormiríamos, aún quedaban dos piezas disponibles, pero ninguna de las dos contaba con sillones, estaba sentada en el suelo rabiando por no haber llegado antes a la repartición de piezas cuando Jaquie se asomó por mi puerta

\- Cariño, 2 cosas, primero, hay agua caliente- Mi cara se ilumino- y segundo hay catres en la despensa.

\- Jaquie te amo, iré por el catre y luego me bañare.

\- Claro, esta pieza tampoco tiene baño, yo me bañe en el cuarto de Andrea, puedes preguntarle si te cede su baño- Y sin más que decir se fue a su cuarto.

Primero decidí ir por el catre para luego bañarme. Luche con el maldito catre durante 30 minutos y por fin había logrado instalarlo en mi pieza, así que el paso 2 era tomar una ducha. Fui al cuarto que Jaquie me había dicho que pertenecía a Andrea, pero al momento de tocar se asomó Dale diciendo que no era un buen momento. Fui en busca de Shane, pero en el camino recordé que había discutido con él, fui donde Carol pero no estaba, Gleen y T-dog estaban raja y no estaba entre mis opciones acercarme a los Grimes. Volví hecha una furia a mi cuarto y decidí que no me bañaría ese día, si no que me embriagaría. Me había traído de la cocina la botella de wisky, y estaba decidida a terminármela.

Ya estaba bastante ebria, los ojos me pesaban y la cabeza me daba vueltas, así que como pude me pare del suelo y me eche a dormir en el catre, rápidamente caí dormida.

* * *

DARYL

Llevaba 5 minutos tratando dormir cuando decidí seguir bebiendo, fui a la cocina y me traje una botella de vino que rápidamente me bebí, pensé en dejarlo hasta ahí e ir a dormir, pero recordé lo que dijo Zoe respecto a que estábamos a salvo, estábamos metro bajo tierra alejados del peligro, así que fui por otra botella. Ya había terminado con mi trago cuando por cosas de embriagues pensé en ir a buscar a Zoe.

Cuando iba por el pasillo me encontré con Lori que venía llorando hacia su cuarto, nos miramos pero no nos dirigimos palabra. Frente a la puerta de Zoe pensé nuevamente si esto era o no buena idea, pero de igual manera decidí tocar la puerta, no hubo respuesta, llame 2 veces más cuando decidí entrar.

No veía nada, así que encendí la luz y ahí estaba tirada en el suelo envuelta en una frazada, vi el suelo y observe una botella de wisky a medio acabar, de pura rabia se me quito la borrachera, ella estaba ebria y cualquier persona pudo entrar a su pieza, pensar en el doc o Shane pasándose de listo me hirvió la sangre, así que empecé a buscar sus cosas y las guarde en su mochila, primero fui a dejar sus cosas a mi cuarto ya que tenía claro que en mi estado no podría cargar con las cosa de ella y con ella misma. De vuelta en su cuarto me le acerque y comencé a despertarla, después de 3 intentos fallidos al fin se despertó.

\- Daryl!. Que paso?, entraron caminantes, tenemos que huir?- No parecía estar muy ebria, tal vez era ese tipo de ebrios que duermen 5 minutos y despiertan como nuevos.

\- Tranquila, no pasó nada, solo vente a dormir con migo- Me miro con la ceja alzada, no entendí que le pasaba, habíamos dormido las últimas noches juntos, en eso sentí vergüenza, a pesar de mi estado, tal vez siempre mal interprete todo, estaba entrando en pánico, y cuando yo entraba en pánico le gritaba a todo el mundo, así que rápidamente me puse de pie y salí del lugar sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella. No me dirigí a mi cuarto, fui directo a la cocina por otra botella.

Ya había estado bebiendo un buen rato, me sentía humillado, se supone que debería ser al revés, ella debió haber llegado a mi cuarto buscando dormir con migo, era la mujer quien buscaba al hombre, no al revés, pero con Zoe todo era al revés, y no lograba entender por qué, una parte de mí se empeñaba en humillarme diciéndome que me estaba enamorado de ella, que en un par de semanas sería su puta perra dispuesto darle todo, otra parte de mi me convencía de que solo la buscaba por mi aparente falta de sexo.

\- El plan es embriagarnos más aún y luego ir a tu cuarto a dormir?- Ni me moví, estaba tan ebrio que ni la sentí venir, tras ver que no hubo respuesta de mi parte esta camino y se puso frente de mi- Daryl, estas bien?- La mire a la cara y me di cuenta que no tenía pinta de ebriedad, si tenía un poco los ojos entrecerrados, pero nada más.

\- Nada, solo vine a beber

\- Aún está en pie la invitación- La mire, me miro y me sonrió- Iba a ir a tu cuarto, pero estaba tan ebria que no me podía mis pies.

\- Ya no quiero dormir contigo.

\- Qué?, por qué?, ya me despertaste, me lo debes.

\- No te debo nada, tú me debes todo, te cuide de mi hermano, te enseñe a utilizar un arma, te enseñe a seguir rastros, a cazar, a preparar la carne para comerla, cure tú maldito pie, te di un lugar donde dormir, te protegí de esos caminantes, tu Zoe, me debes tu maldita vida y no haces nada al respecto-

Había logrado ponerme en pie y gritarle todo esto a la cara. Mantenía su mirada fijan mí, vi cómo comenzó a mover su mano y me prepare para sentir caer su mano firmemente en mi rostro, pero esta sensación nunca llego, en su lugar, su mano se ahueco en mi mejilla y ella dirigió mi rostro hacía sí y me beso, primero solo fue el contacto de nuestros labios, luego de apoco se fue intensificando más y más, sentí sus manos jugar con mi cabello mientras me jalaban más hacia su boca, deje caer la botella para que mis manos rápidamente se ocuparan de su rostros para luego bajar tranquilamente por sus brazos y costados. Cada vez se apegaba más a mi cuerpo hasta que su pierna tuvo contacto con mi centro duro, ambos gemimos en la boca del otro. Sentí el sillón tras mis rodillas y de apoco nos fuimos sentando, ahora la tenía sobre mí, y nuestros sexos estaban en contacto, mis manos pasaron por bajo su ropa y rápidamente subieron hacia sus pechos, esta tras el contacto gimió más fuerte de lo esperado. Nos separamos, respiramos, me miro y me sonrió.

\- Sé que te debo mucho, y prometo que alguna vez te lo pagare todo, pero tú me debes dos sesiones de sexo que no terminaste en el bosque. Y déjame aclararte algo, no estoy buscando solo sexo de ti, pero no sé si el sentimiento es mutuo, así que ante la duda, que te parece si ambos saciamos por ahora lo que el cuerpo nos pide- La mire nuevamente y mande inmediatamente todo a la mierda, ya no podía más, de veras la necesitaba.

La tome de la cintura y como pude me puse en pie, y arriesgándome a que todos nos vieran me dirigí a mi cuarto con ella en brazos. Esta vez no había caminantes, prejuicios o sobriedad que me impidieran follar con Zoe toda la puta noche.


	13. Efectos del alcohol

DARYL

No sé cómo, pero logramos llegar a mi cuarto. En más de una ocasión chocamos contra las murallas del pasillo, pero logre finalmente llegar y abrir la puerta. Zoe se bajó de mis brazos y yo me pude dar vuelta y cerrar la puerta con pestillo, no tenía la mínima intención de que alguien nos interrumpiera. Me gire nuevamente hacia ella y estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, mi situación no debió haber sido tan diferente.

Tras unos segundos recuperando el aliento esta se volvió acercar a mí y nos volvimos a besar, cada vez más demandante. Con mi lengua rose su labio inferior intentando aventurarme en su calida boca. Ella rápidamente respondió a mí invitación, y nuestras lenguas lucharon por el control, estaba tan concentrado en su boca que casi me corrí cuando sentí su mano hurgar en mis pantalones, a esas alturas la opresión dentro de mis calzoncillos llegaba a ser dolorosa.

\- Joder niña, no seas atarantada- La sentí sonreír en mi boca mientras mordía suavemente mi labio inferior.

Zoe rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo, basto que mi ropa interior se expusiera un poco para que ella sobara sobre esta mi miembro, ese leve contacto me estaba matando, deje de besarla y apoye mi frente en el hueco de su cuello mientras gemía silenciosamente sintiendo su mano dentro de mi calzoncillo, sentir el contacto piel con piel fue demasiado, su suave mano envolvía mi pene, sentía como su dedo hacia círculos sobre mi glande, y sin pensarlo mordí su hombro , está por la sorpresa soltó mi pene y me miro asombrada, no le di tiempo de hacer nada y la estampe contra la muralla más cercana y rápidamente le saque su polera. La admire durante un rato, note en su rostro una leve expresión de nerviosismo, y mirándola directo a los ojos le saque el sostén, sus pezones erectos por la excitación fueron un deleite para mis ojos, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración dificultosa no hacía nada más que endurecerme aún más y me invitaba a besarlos, y fue lo que hice, ladee mi cabeza y puse su pecho derecho en mi boca mientras con la mano le brindaba atención al otro. Escuchar sus gemidos era una clara invitación a no detenerme. Poso sus manos en mi cabeza y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Llevaba un rato en mi laborioso trabajo de devorarme los senos de Zoe cuando esta por fin pudo completar una frase.

\- No es… por ser… mal agradecida… pero… no quisieras… seguir avanzando- Entre jadeos había logrado completar la frase mientras que con sus manos alzaba mi rostro para volver a besarme.

\- Estas segura que prefieres que suba?, no preferirías que bajara- Ya había abandona su boca y me dirigía lentamente hacia su cuello.

Me quede jugando entre la boca, cuello y oreja de Zoe mientras mis manos comenzaron aventurarse rio abajo, volví a manosear sus senos y baje lentamente por sus curvas hasta llegar al pantalón el cual desabotone lentamente mientras mordía su labio, baje el cierre y sin pudor alguno metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior.

\- Jodeer, ooo, Daryl- Sentí como temblaron sus piernas y sus manos que en todo este tiempo no abandonaron mi cabeza se afirmaron fuertemente en mis hombros. Ese movimiento hizo que mi pene se pusiera más duro, si es que esto era posible, si seguía así me correría en mis pantalones cual quinciañero. Comencé a mover mis dedos y sentía como sus líquidos los lubricaban - Dioss, por favor… no te detengas- Aumente el ritmo y tanteé sus adentros con uno de mis dedos- Aaaaa, Daryl… más… diablos… necesito más- No quise obedecer inmediatamente, aún me quedaba un poquito de cordura y fuerza de voluntad para torturarla un poco- Daryl, maldición…- Sonreí en su boca y esta lo noto- Maldito… desgraciado… no juegues… con migo- Estaba tan absorto masturbándola que no me di cuenta en que minuto su mano estaba envuelta en mi centro, y a modo de venganza esta jugaba con mi glande moviendo en círculos su dedo sobre él.

\- Aaa, Costa… No seas picota…- Decidí dejar de torturarla y metí un segundo dedo mientras que con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris… esto la destruyo, rápidamente perdió el equilibrio, me soltó y desesperada intento afirmarse en el muro, pero el alcohol y el dolor que aún sentía ella en el tobillo no fueron de mucha ayuda, y se tambaleo, haciéndome perder la estabilidad junto con ella, como pude nos mantuve en pie.

\- Creo… que… el alcohol… nos está haciendo efecto- Por un momento creí que hasta aquí había llegado nuestra súper noche, pero más lejos de la realidad no pude estar- Te apetece terminar en la cama?

Creo que jamás había visto a Zoe en una faceta de picardía tan descarada, en lo que respecta al sexo, ya que cuando se trataba de alcohol siempre era picara. Sin esperar mi respuesta se desnudó por completo y se dirigió hacia el catre, sin quitarme la vista de encima se sentó en este y se abrió de piernas, eso basto para que perdiera la cordura nuevamente, verla así abierta por completo para mí, sus pechos enrojecidos y erectos, sus labios hinchados por los besos y mordidas y sus líquidos asomándose seductoramente entre sus piernas fueron suficientes para que dejara de lado el apocalipsis completo y diablos que estaba loco por, en este instante, agradecerle a la deidad correspondiente por el fin del mundo, porque gracias a esos malditos zombies yo estaba a segundos de lanzarme en la profundidad de ese abismo y no salir de él hasta saciarme, y diablos que tenía suerte por haber vivido al brote, ya que no se me hubiese ocurrido como en mi otra vida hubiese tenido esta oportunidad con una mujer como Zoe, si ya lo había dicho anteriormente, no era tan atractiva, pero joder que era suficiente, me encantaba su maldito cuerpo, sus menudos pechos y su culo del terror, y para que hablar de su carácter. Ya sí, me gustaba, fin del cuento, en otro momento me dedicaría a agradecerle al apocalipsis, ahora, no podía hacerla esperar más o me mataría.

* * *

ZOE

Al momento de abrir las piernas frente a un atónito Daryl admito que me dio miedo, ver como sus pupilas de dilataron a más no poder y el cambio de su expresión en general me reflejaron lo excitado que estaba y lo necesaria que le era yo en estos momentos. Al no ver respuesta de su parte me entro un poco de vergüenza y comencé a cerrar mis piernas, pero Daryl se me acerco lentamente.

\- No te atrevas Zoe, solo déjame deleitarme unos segundos más- Daryl se acercó a la cama y sin apartar la vista de mi entre pierna termino de quitarse los pantalones que yo había dejado incomadamente a la altura de sus rodillas.

Ver las partes bajas de Daryl sin prenda alguna me hizo sonrojar, su pene estaba erecto a más no poder y en la punta de este brillaba el líquido preseminal siendo reflejo claro de la excitación de este. Creí que el segundo paso sería el deshaciéndose de la camisa, pero esta no se movió de lugar.

Daryl se subió a la cama y de apoco se fue acomodando sobre mi hasta que quede completamente acostada bajo él. Aún no sentía el contacto piel con piel ya que sus firmes brazos alrededor de mi cara lo mantenían a una distancia tortuosa de mí.

\- Te juro que esto lo digo con toda la maldita fuerza de voluntad que me queda, si no quieres que siga dimelo ahora, si quieres seguir calentando la sopa dimelo, pero no te aseguro que aguante mucho más.

\- Tu dale, y si con aguante te refieres a no correrte, creo que duraras más que yo- Sonrió- Solo te quiero pedir un favor- Me miró fijamente- Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, podrías ser un poco suave, no la verdad, podrías ser todo lo suave posible.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Seguimos besándonos durante un rato cuando sentí como una de sus manos baja por mi vientre hacia mi centro. Comenzó a acariciarme lentamente mientras yo no paraba de gemir en su boca. Flecte mis rodillas en busca de más roce y pase a llevar sin querer su miembro, lo que saco un gemido de su boca. Dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo por un segundo y nos miramos. Daryl bajo su mirada y con su mano guio su hombría hacia mi centro. Sentí la típica presión y de apoco como este entraba, me hubiese encantado que todo hubiese sido placer, pero no, mi estreches mato un poco el momento con un leve dolor, cerré mis ojos para intentar apaciguar la molestia hasta sentir como Daryl llegaba al fondo, lo que concluyo con un suspiro por parte de ambos.

\- Estás bien Zoe?- No respondí inmediatamente, aún estaba demasiado agitada- Zoe?- No podía hablar en ese momento, la sensación molesta se esfumaba lentamente para ser reemplazada por una sensación de llene total, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había sentido igual. Así que a modo de respuesta comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente- Bastaba con decir sí.

Eso fue suficiente para Daryl para comenzar el mítico vaivén de caderas que segundos más tardes se volvería en una carrera. Sentir a Daryl moviéndose dentro mío, ver su rostro con una seductora capa de sudor era un reflejo digno de placer. Yo mientras tanto me esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos, pero se me era imposible, mis manos jugaban con su cabellera mientras mis piernas se enredaban en su cadera para aumentar el contacto. Después de unos segundos los movimientos de Daryl comenzaron a volverse erráticos y su respiración cada vez era más dificultosa, estaba a punto de venirse. Se acomodó de tal manera que logro poner una de sus manos entre nosotros para rozar mi clítoris y apurar mi orgasmo, lo que no sabía el pobre era que eso no era necesario, falto el mínimo contacto de su parte para que me corría.

\- Aaaaa Daarylll, ooooo, aaaa- Segundos más tarde mi orgasmo se acompañó del suyo, sentí su semen dentro mío y luego su peso sobre mí.

De seguro no éramos una vista muy agradable en ese momento, éramos una mezcla de sudor y secreciones, sentí como Daryl se ablandaba dentro mío para luego salir. Me miro y sentí que quería decir algo.

\- Daryl, no es necesario que digas nada, si quieres que me vaya cero drama me voy, aun que preferiría dormir acá, estoy cansada- Espere unos segundos a obtener una respuesta, en cambio de eso este se paró, tomo sus pantalones, saco el trapo de atrás y se limpió, se puso su ropa interior, fue al baño por una toalla, me la tiro en la cara y luego me alcanzo mi ropa interior y una polera.

\- Vístete rápido y… apégate al rincón, apúrate, tengo sueño.

Sin más preámbulos me limpie lo mejor que pude con la toalla y me vestí, sabía que esa era la respuesta más cercana que tendría de un "quédate a pasar la noche con migo". Tire la toalla por algún lugar de la habitación, me apegue lo que más pude a la muralla, Daryl apago la luz y luego se acostó a mi lado dándome la espalda. Suspire y le di la espalda a su espalda, sabía lo que venía por delante, por lo menos 3 días de una relación incomoda con Dixon, pero bueno, era parte del paquete, por ahora dormiría y mañana definitivamente me pegaría una buena ducha y comería como contratada el desayuno.

Cuando me desperté Daryl aún seguía durmiendo dándome la espalda, me acomode lo más silenciosamente posible, pero al estar entre él y la pared, me fue imposible no despertarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto sin siquiera molestarse en moverse.

\- Me quiero levantar, me prestarías tu ducha- A diferencia de la mayoría, ayer no había logrado bañarme, y la sesión de sexo de anoche me había dejado sudorosa y pegajosa.

No se molestó en responderme, solo se sentó y me dejo un espacio para que yo me levantara. Una vez fuera de la cama este volvió a acostar y a darme la espalda. Tome mi mochila que no había recordado llevar a la habitación de Daryl, pero supuse que él lo hizo en algún instante.

Entre al baño, y di la llave del agua caliente mientras me desvestía, cuando me saque la polera por la cabeza sentí un ardor leve en el cuello, me mire al espejo y vi la pequeña mancha roja, reflejo de la mordedura que el salvaje de mierda me había dado, no era profunda, pero sin lugar a dudas visible, y por el lugar no se tenía que ser un genio para deducir su origen. Deje de prestarle atención a mi nueva marca porque vi cómo se empañaban los vidrios, me metí a la ducha y volví a sentir un placer tan intenso como el de anoche, sentir el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo era una sensación que no recordaba que fuera tan buena. La ducha contaba con shampoo, acondicionador y un jabón en barra, así que después de mucho tiempo al fin pude darme un baño. Deje que durante unos segundos el agua masajeara mi cabeza, mientras meditaba sobre mi futuro con Daryl, sería una idiota si lo negara, me gustaba, todo él, me importaban 3 hectáreas de mierda lo que opinara el grupo sobre mi "relación" con él, pero estaba claro que Dixon no pensaría así, preferiría convertirse en zombie antes que aceptar que esto es una relación.

\- ¿Cómo te puedes demorar tanto, yo también me quiero bañar?- Salte repentinamente y abrí los ojos, Daryl me observaba atentamente, o mejor dicho, observaba atentamente mi desnudes- Maldición, apúrate, quiero ir a comer algo- Lo seguí mirando un poco y note como este se ponía nervioso.

\- No me quiero salir, está demasiado agradable aquí- Me miro con el ceño fruncido y me iba a increpar, pero no lo deje continuar- Si quieres podemos compartir la ducha- Este abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por unos segundos.

\- Y porque la compartiría contigo?, no seas cabrona, ya te bañaste- No hice aman de mover, Daryl me miro a los ojos, gruño y entro sin más a la ducha con ropa y todo. Me empujo sutilmente lejos de la regadera y comenzó a lavarse el pelo, iba a tomar el shampoo pero alcance a quitárselo- Que mierda te pasa?, si no me vas a dejar bañarme tranquilo te juro que doy el agua helada- Sonreí

\- Anoche me reclamaste que te debía mi vida, pero no te puedo pagar de la manera en que tú me pagas, déjame ayudarte con tu baño.

\- No soy un puto bebe- No lo deje terminar y comencé a besarlo.

Pensé que le tomaría más tiempo seguirme el juego, pero su lengua y sus manos rápidamente se comenzaron a mover. Deje nuevamente el shampoo en la repisa y comencé a concentrarme en despojarlo de su ropa, estaba desabotonando la camisa cuando se separó de mí y me tomo las manos, apoyo su frente en mí.

\- Nunca… me la saques.

\- He visto las heridas de tu espalda, supongo que también tienes por delante- Me miro y se separó levemente de mi- Te mentiría si te dijera que no me interesan, me gustaría saber de dónde vienen, pero sé que no es de un tema que quieras hablar, pero necesitas bañarte bien, Daryl, si te hace sentir más cómodo no te tocare, solo deja que te caiga agua- Comenzó a desabotonarse.

\- No te atrevas a mirarme con lastima, no te atrevas a hacerme sentir débil Zoe, te juro que te arrepentirás- Me sorprendio su cambio de humor tan repentino, este debió darse cuenta de mi cambio de expresión- Lo siento- Solo dijo eso y mando a volar su camisa, me vi tentada a ver su abdomen, pero me contuve y me acerque a seguir besándolo y desatar sus pantalones.

Tras unos segundos Daryl ya estaba completamente desnudo y yo estampada contra la pared mientras este me penetraba. La idea de mi ducha era quitarme el olor a sexo de encima, pero aquí estaba gimiendo a más no poder mientras Daryl ahogaba sus ruidos en mi cuello. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido que no me di cuenta en que minuto estaba dada vuelta con mi cara apoyada en los azulejos de la ducha, mientras Daryl se movía cada vez más fuerte, lo que hacía que yo gritara cada vez más fuerte.

\- Baja la voz…., nos van a escuchar.

\- El agua corre y hay paredes, dudo que alguien nos escuche, pero si te molesta, para.-No espere que de verdad se detuviera, salió de mí y me voltio, me miro de una manera extraña, y me alzo en sus brazos, me apoyo en la muralla, volvió a penetrarme y siguió con el vaivén pero ahora con nuestras bocas acallábamos nuestros gemidos.

Llevabamos unos minutos en esa posición cuando sentí que ya iba a llegar a mi climax, un par de movimientos más y yo me estaba desasiendo en los brazos de Daryl, otros movimientos más y este se salió de mí, para comenzar a masturbarse y terminar corriéndose en los azulejos de la ducha. Entre respiraciones agitadas aprovechamos de limpiarnos nuevamente, Daryl cortó el agua y salimos en silencio de la tina, él se fue a vestir al cuarto mientras yo lo hacía en el baño. Cuando entre al cuarto él estaba saliendo por la puerta para ir a desayunar.


End file.
